It Will Rain
by Esyaba
Summary: Isabella Swan tenía el carácter indicado para vencer a un rebelde sin causa como Edward Cullen, por ello había sido contratada. ¿Podría Isabella domar al nuevo chico malo de Hollywood? Ella tenía muy claras sus metas…hasta que lo conoció a él.
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

.Bien.

No es que al británico actor, Edward Cullen no le gustara la atención de todo el mundo sobre él, es solo que, a veces había un límite que respetar. Pero al parecer la gente, y en especial los paparazzis tenían cierta resistencia a aceptar los límites que él tanto había deseado poner

Nunca funcionaban. De alguna manera, las personas se enteraban de todo lo que sucedía en su vida. Absolutamente todo.

¿Qué tan molesto puede ser eso? Estar expuesto las 24 horas del día, siete días a la semana durante todo el año frente a los reflectores.

No es la experiencia más agradable de la tierra. Es como si te encerraran en una jaula de oro para ser exhibido y juzgado por todos. Y por eso, como forma de defenderse, el último año su vida se había vuelto un caos. Algo que él mismo había deseado, darles de que hablar y cotillear, ser apuntado en las calles como la mala influencia y el chico insoportable de Hollywood.

Sí, se había pasado todo un año forjando ese título a manera de darles la razón a todos aquellos que inventaban cosas sobre él, se había dedicado a darles pruebas verídicas de su mal comportamiento para que no fueran arruinando su vida sin tener la razón. Ahora todo el mundo podía apuntarle en la calle alegando que su mal comportamiento, era una vergüenza y una verdadera lástima que su increíble habilidad interpretativa fuera desperdiciada por una vida de libertinaje y fiestas.

Su representante sabía muy bien que era lo que causaba el mal comportamiento de su exitosa estrella, pero ya estaba cansado de defenderle y sacarle de escándalos. No tenía tanto poder sobre la sociedad. ¿O si?

Pensó que dejarle solo sería lo mejor y la verdad es que había empeorado. Así que su tiempo como rebelde se estaba agotando…podría comportarse como se le diera la gana en Privado, pero ahora que su rebeldía comenzaba a repercutir en carrera artística, era la hora de marcarle un alto. Necesitaba a alguien que se hiciera cargo de él; y su representante y amigo Tom Birmeg acababa de conocer a la muchacha perfecta para ello.

Isabella Swan tenía el carácter indicado para vencer a un rebelde sin causa como Edward Cullen, por ello había sido contratada. ¿Podría Isabella domar al nuevo chico malo de Hollywood? Ella tenía muy claras sus metas…hasta que lo conoció a él.

El choque de voluntades, es inmediato y ninguno cederá fácilmente a los deseos del otro. Bella deberá luchar para educar de nuevo a ese hombre, y él luchará por mantener su recién adquirida personalidad.

¿Quién ganará la batalla? Bella sabe que una vez que él se comporte de la manera indicada podrá irse de Los Angeles con la sensación de haber cumplido con su tarea. Pero Edward no tiene planeado dejarse "domesticar" tan rápidamente; y aunque desee ser un buen niño otra vez ¿Por qué las ganas de comportarse mal se apoderan de él cada vez que Bella alaba su progreso? ¿Qué puede significar?

Los rebeldes no tienen corazón, y sin embargo, el suyo empezó a latir una vez que la conoció a ella…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

—¡Alice! ¿Qué jodidos estás haciendo? ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Bella bajó los últimos tres escalones de un salto, y entró en la cocina vociferando un montón de obscenidades en contra de su mejor amiga.

—¡Te lo voy a repetir una vez más! ¡Tienes que bajar en este instante Alice! ¡No vas a llegar a esa entrevista y te recuerdo que hoy es mi primer día de trabajo!

Mientras se tomaba de un trago el contenido del licuado de plátano que se había hecho, escuchó una serie de taconeos y maldiciones bajar por la escalera. Segundos después una joven de tez pálida y ojos color verde jade entró en la cocina con un bolso enorme de color rojo.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan dramática?

Quiso saber la muchacha con impaciencia, mientras se acomodaba con un movimiento de la mano algunos mechones de color azabache que se le habían escapado del moño hecho en el cabello.

—¿Dramática? ¡Alice! ¡Pero si no nos apuramos llegaremos por lo menos con media hora de retraso!

Alice revoleó los ojos con impaciencia y siguió rebuscando en el enorme bolso que llevaba colgado de un brazo.

—No puedo encontrar mi bendito celular…

Bella se le quedó mirando con irritación; y sin decirle una sola palabra salió disparada a la sala. Segundos después volvió con el celular de su mejor amiga.

—Si no fuera por mí, tu vida sería un desastre. Deberías agradecer que tienes la cabeza pegada al cuerpo porque si no ya la hubieras perdido..

Su amiga lejos de ofenderse por el comentario, le echó los brazos al cuello mientras la ahogaba en un cariñoso abrazo y antes de separarse le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla y corrió escaleras arriba.

—¡No sé que haría sin ti!

—¡Mas vale que te apures! ¡Iré encendiendo el auto!

Alice desapareció por el pasillo del piso superior, y la de pelo color chocolate tomó su abrigo color blanco antes de salir a enfrentar al frío de Beverly Hills.

Isabella Marie Swan llevaba menos de dos meses en esa ciudad de Los Angeles; había llegado de Londres luego de terminar sus estudios universitarios. Alice la había invitado a abrirse camino en una ciudad estadounidense y ella aceptó la invitación encantada. En Londres no había nada que la detuviera, no tenía familia pues su abuela quien la había criado desde pequeña falleció varias semanas antes de la partida de Bella. La chica no tardó mucho en acostumbrarse al horrible estado climático que reinaba en la ciudad, pues había cosas más importantes de que preocuparse y ocuparse, como por ejemplo buscar un empleo bien remunerado. Así que una tarde de lunes en la que sus esperanzas de encontrar un trabajo decente estaban agotadas; brincó de alegría cuando Jacob uno de sus mejores amigos le dijo que conocía a alguien que necesitaba una empleada en las empresas High Weiss

Lo que Bella no se esperaba, era que el trabajo no era cualquier cosa…No sabía mucho de la esa agencia de Eventos de personas de alto nivel osease, las Celebritis de Hollywood. Jamás en su vida le había interesado Hollywood ni le había prestado mayor atención a los famosos.

Asistió a la entrevista con el corazón en la mano, esperanzada de poder obtener el empleo aunque sus conocimientos de famosos fueran mínimos. Por suerte, el trato que ella tendría dentro de los famosos sería mínimo. El empleo consistía en organizar la agenda y el horario de los eventos cuyos famosos debían acudir además de las campañas de publicidad.

La había entrevistado una chica cuya ganchuda nariz y aspecto cetrino no mermó la simpatía inmediata que Bella sintió por ella.

La chica cuyo nombre era Abby Green, le dio los horarios de trabajo y le mostró su oficina casi contigua a la del director de la revista Tom Birmeg ; quien,según lo que le había contado Abby, era una leyenda andante.

Abby le explicó lo necesario sobre los empleados de las secciones de la empresa, hubo un montón de nombres que al cabo de media hora Bella ya había olvidado por completo. La muchacha también le había explicado todo lo necesario para iniciar el trabajo, y el jueves siguiente la vería en la oficina a las 8:00 a.m.

Casualmente, ese mismo día era la entrevista de Alice con una nueva agencia de modelaje, y las amigas tenían que compartir el auto. Lo cual de inmediato sonaba a desastre asegurado.

Bella apretó el claxon por tercera vez consecutiva,mientras sacaba una mano por la ventana y le hacía señas a Alice quien seguía atorada en la puerta con el enorme bolso rojo tirado en el suelo con todas sus cosas desperdigadas al lado de la puerta, mientras rebuscaba con impaciencia en busca de las llaves de la casa.

—¡Llegaré diez minutos tarde! ¡DIEZ MINUTOS EN MI PRIMER DÍA DE TRABAJO!

Volvió a apretar el claxon con fuerza y Alice desesperada alzó el brazo agitando las llaves.

—¡Ya las encontré!

—¡A menuda hora!

Cerró la puerta, y después de guardar sus pertenencias en la enorme bolsa roja echó a correr para montarse en el auto. Bella lo puso en marcha sin demora mientras soltaba un montón de improperios en contra de las personas que se levantaban tarde y luego arruinaban el día de los demás.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Solo ha sucedido una vez!

—¡Y espero que no se repita! Amiga mía…es la primera vez que compartimos el auto, espero que esto no se repita de nuevo mañana porque me veré forzada a dejarte.

—Ya…me levantaré temprano entonces.

—¡Eso espero!— subió el volumen de la radio al escuchar una canción que le gustaba. Y mientras esperaban a que el semáforo de una avenida especialmente concurrida cambiara las luces, Alice aprovechó para interrogar a su mejor amiga.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

Bella se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa en los labios, y tamborileó con impaciencia a la espera del semáforo.

—¡Por supuesto que lo estás! ¿Y quién no? Es tu primer día de trabajo y vas a salir a organizar a todo una agenda de famosos. —dijo con picardia — ….Hombres.

—No estoy nerviosa por eso. Los hombres no son complicados….— Alice negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se echaba a reír de manera escandalosa.

—Vale, no eres una tonta con los hombres, pero tu opinión aún no tiene una validez del 100%.

—¿Y por qué no?— pregunté poniendo el auto en marcha una vez que la luces hubieron cambiado.

— Porque simple y sencillamente tú no tienes experiencia alguna con los hombres.

—Y otra vez…¿Vas a pregonarlo?

—Es que eres un caso excepcional…21 años y todavía eres tan inocente como el día en que naciste. ¿No te da ni un poco de curiosidad lo que es el sexo?

Bella se sonrojó violentamente ante la pregunta de su amiga, quien a últimas fechas se la pasaba hablando de ese tema. Aprovechando cualquier instante que tuvieran a solas para interrogarla sobre su estado de "inocencia" que pintaba para ser permanente. ¿Pues que tenía de raro? ¿Qué una no podía ser célibe si lo decidía?

—Me da curiosidad por supuesto…pero no he encontrado al hombre con el cual me interese llevar mis suposiciones en práctica. ¿Okay? Además estoy segura que no soy la única chica sin experiencia. Como yo hay miles, millones.

—Tal vez hoy conozcas al hombre que te inspire un revolcón en la cama…— la picardía que había impregnado la afirmación provocó que Bella se removiera incómoda en el asiento. Dobló en una esquina y pisó el acelerador a fondo.

Le echaba furtivas ojeadas al reloj del auto, rezando porque en diez minutos fuera capaz de dejar a Alice, para librarse de las charlas incómodas y llegar al edificio de la agencia donde hoy mismo empezaba a trabajar

—¿Conocer al amor de mi vida?— pregunté con brusquedad.— Estás de broma…

—No dije que al amor de tu vida. Dije que conocerías al hombre que te provoque revolcarte con él un buen rato para liberar tensiones y conocer lo que es la pasión.

—La maestra ha hablado.

—Sexualidad sin culpa.— aceptó echándose a reír.

—Ya veo. Pero no sé porqué piensas que la atracción física es poderosa. Para mí es sólo recreación visual y después te aburrirás fácilmente. El amor verdadero según los científicos dura alrededor de cinco o seis años.— sintió la mirada de irritación Alice le dedicó.

—Eres una nerd. ¿Y los científicos que saben? ¿Cuántos de ellos se han casado? Mis padres llevan veinte años juntos. ¿Eso no te dice algo?

—Probablemente es sólo amistad y compañerismo lo que les une…han pasado tantas cosas juntos que finalmente se acostumbraron el uno al otro. Además te tienen a ti como algo en común, otra razón para permanecer juntos.

Alice soltó una exclamación de incredulidad.

—¡Me niego a creer que tengo una amiga tan amargada! ¿Por qué no crees en el amor?

—Porque no lo he sentido jamás…

—Ah, pero ya llegará el día en que el hombre que te haga sufrir y anhelar con sus caricias te robe el corazón. Entonces dejarás de hablar con tanta frialdad del tema. Enserio, ¿Qué los chicos no han hablado contigo sobre esto alguna vez? Estoy segura de que si Jacob te escuchase hablar de esta manera te pondría en alguna terapia psicológica. En lo personal yo te encerraría en una habitación con el hombre más sexy del Hollywood..

Al escuchar esto, Bella no pudo contener una carcajada.

—¿Y según tú quien es el hombre más sexy del Hollywood? Tienes que decírmelo, debo estar preparada para él. ¿Y si me encandila?

—¡Ojalá! Mira, tú solita lo vas a descubrir, no me extrañaría que cuando vuelvas te encuentre babeando sobre la alfombra de felpudo que hay en tu cuarto. Me voy a reír harto cuando eso suceda…— una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios de la muchacha, mientras que Bella negó con la cabeza refutando su afirmación.

—No habrá tal cosa. Probablemente ni siquiera nos llevemos bien, él será una estrella mundial, yo sólo soy la asistente personal de una agencia de eventos. Llevaré a cabo la tarea de organizarle la agenda y si acaso ir a preparar café y llevárselo al jefe. Además ni siquiera sé de quien estamos hablando.

—Vas a organizar la agenda de los famosos, ¿Por qué no te programas una cena con él?

Bella fijó con incredulidad sus ojos chocolates sobre Alice quien la miraba con una expresión de malicia.

—Olvídalo.

De inmediato la decepción se reflejó en las agradables facciones del rostro Alice.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Sería fantástico!

—Estás loca…y por suerte ya no seguiré escuchando tu perturbadora cháchara sobre como conseguirme marido o un amante, en el peor de los casos. Hemos llegado a la agencia.

Se estacionó frente a un edificio de un montón de pisos, al cual Alice le echó una mirada evaluadora antes de que una sonrisa de suficiencia cruzara su rostro.

—Me van a pagar bien si me quedo en este trabajo. ¡Mira la pinta que tiene este lugar! Seguro cuando entre habrá un montón de tipas de actitud estirada…mis favoritas, es tan fácil hacerlas enojar.

—Mejor pórtate bien. Deja tus bromas para después, no creo que les agrades mucho si llegas haciendo comentarios poco acertados.

—¿Y quién dijo que yo quería más amigas? Ya te tengo a ti y a los chicos…

—Pues vale, haz lo que quieras.— las amigas se dieron un abrazo cariñoso.

—¡Mucha suerte!

—Gracias…y cuando sea una modelo internacional, te llevaré de vacaciones a Francia, conozco a un par de playboys que te quitarían lo remilgada.

Bella se echó a reír con ganas, y agitando la mano se despidió de su mejor amiga que por entonces atravesaba las puertas de cristal del edificio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Miró el reloj y soltó un gritito de pánico, poniendo el pie sobre el acelerador con más fuerza de la que tenía planeada. El auto salió disparado, y cuando fue capaz de bajar la velocidad un poco, se alegró de que la calle no hubiese estado concurrida pues seguramente algún accidente hubiese provocado.

Varios minutos después divisó el edificio, alzándose frente a ella. Aceleró un poco más, y tomó la siguiente desviación, que la llevaría hasta la entrada principal del estacionamiento. Observó el reloj por última vez cuando encontró un sitio donde estacionarse, éste marcaba las 8:05 am. Cinco minutos de retraso…al menos eran mejor que diez ¿No?

Tomó su bolso y salió corriendo para atravesar la puerta de servicio, desesperada por llegar lo más rápido posible a su oficina.

Con nerviosismo bajó la mirada para rebuscar en su bolso la tarjeta donde Abby le había dibujado un mapa para poder guiarse en las instalaciones por si llegaba a perderse. Iba tan concentrada en la tarea que no se percató que había más gente atravesando los pasillos…y cuando alzó la vista al encontrar la tarjeta fue demasiado tarde para prevenirlo. Se impactó con fuerza con algo duro, que emitió un curioso sonido, parecido a algún gruñido de impaciencia. Ella salió disparada y por poco se cae al suelo de no haberla sujetado una poderosa mano que la aferró del brazo obligándola a mantenerse en pie.

…: Cuidado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

El grueso tono de voz provocó que Bella se sobresaltara un poco. Alzó la vista para ver con quien había chocado y se encontró con el afable rostro de un hombre.

Era muy alto y su extraordinaria complexión física saltaba a la vista con el conjunto casual de pantalones de mezclilla y sudadera negra. No era precisamente feo ni mucho menos, era rubio de ojos cristalinos, sus facciones eran imponentes e interesantes, una estructura facial que sin duda alguna llamaba la atención.

Bella sintió que se sonrojaba al instante por la intensa mirada del hombre.

—Lo-lo siento— se disculpó con torpeza. El hombre pareció encontrar simpático el balbuceo pues esbozó una sonrisa encantadora y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Ha sido culpa mía, ¿Te lastimé?

Fue entonces cuando sintió que la mano del desconocido seguía aferrada con suavidad a su brazo, la calidez del contacto tomó por sorpresa a Bella que no supo hacer otra cosa que no fuera esquivar la insistente mirada del hombre.

—No me ha pasado nada. Y no creo que haya sido culpa de usted, yo iba sin fijarme por donde pisaba. Discúlpeme.

La grave risita del desconocido hizo que los vellos de la nuca se le pusieran de punta y un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda con rapidez. ¿Pero qué estaba pasándole?

—¿Usted?¡Jajaja! Mejor llámame James. ¿Y tú eres?

La chica se sonrojó aún más al notar el guiño coqueto que el hombre le dedicó.

—Me llamo Isabella Swan pero me gusta sólo Bella, mucho gusto.

—Un placer.— el tono seductor que imprimió en las palabras hizo que Bella interpretara mal el significado.

Avergonzada por la clase de pensamientos que tuvo sobre el hombre que APENAS acaba de conocer, dio un ligero tirón del brazo, indicándole a este James que quería que la dejara libre. El hombre no se opuso y dejó caer la mano a un lado no sin antes rozar con la punta de los dedos el abrigo que llevaba Bella, y aunque el contacto fue por encima de la tela la muchacha casi pudo sentirlo sobre la vulnerable piel del brazo.

—Esto...bueno, no le quito más el tiempo. Siento mucho haber chocado con usted, buenos días.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa que dejó a la muchacha sin aliento.

—Yo no lamento haber chocado contigo Bella, me has alegrado el día...y la vista.

Ahora si que podía sentirse furiosa por su propia falta de autocontrol. Estaba segura que tenía la boca abierta de par en par y las mejillas coloreadas de un rojo intenso.

—Eh...se me hace tarde para el trabajo. ¡Adiós!

¡Y lo que faltaba! ¡Salir corriendo como si fuera una chiquilla! ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Los nervios por su primer día ya le estaban pasando factura? Dio vuelta en un pasillo, y milagro de milagros se topó con Abby Green que llevaba unos papeles precariamente acomodados en una pila que se balanceaba de un lado para otro cada vez que la chica daba un paso.

—¡Abby!— el inmenso tono de alivio de su voz alertó a la chica quien se le quedó mirando con atención.

—¿Sucede algo? ¡Estás sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello!

—No es nada — Se apresuró a añadir, no sin antes echar una furtiva mirada a sus espaldas para comprobar que no había nadie siguiéndola —, es que venía corriendo porque se me hizo tarde. Jejejeje ¿Y qué llevas ahí?

Abby soltó un suspiro de impaciencia y lanzó una mirada de profunda irritación al montón de papeles que llevaba entre las manos.— Son los perfiles de los lugares de eventos...¡Ya sabrás todo el trabajo que tenemos para esta semana!

—Vale, sin duda vamos a estar entretenidas.

—Yo diría que más que entretenidas terminaremos convertidas en zombies. No me sorprendería que tengamos que estar aquí haciendo horas extras para acomodar este creciente desastre.

—¿La vida de un famoso es tan agitada? ¡Pensé que solo iban de fiesta en fiesta y luego estaban encerrados en sus casas en la espera de la próxima aventura!

—¡No que va!— movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y los lentes de montura cuadrada se balancearon peligrosamente sobre su nariz.

—Espera...

Con el dedo índice Bella empujó el puente de los lentes hasta que éstos quedaron en su lugar; la chica esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de darle la mitad de los papeles que llevaba entre las manos.

—¿Dónde está mi oficina?

—Es la tercera puerta a lo largo de este pasillo. Pero ¡espera! aún tienes algo que hacer...el Sr Tom quiere que le lleves una taza de café, regularmente es tarea mía pero debo alcanzar a Debbie Locknie antes de que se vaya de High Weiss.

—¿A quién?

—Un corresponsal...ya lo conocerás. Ahora; a Sr Tom le gusta el café negro bien cargado con sólo dos cucharadas de azúcar. y por nada del mundo se te vaya a ocurrir echarle leche o algo parecido ¿escuchaste?, no lo queremos enojado esta mañana, por cierto llévale el café tibio, no caliente porque se quema la lengua.

Esperaba poder recordar todos los detalles del café de su jefe, que parecía ser tan escrupuloso en su trabajo con en la vida diaria.

No supo exactamente porqué, pero le pareció que los problemas de aquel dichoso primer día estaban por empezar.

—Claro...¿Dónde está la cafetera?

—Al fondo de este pasillo a la derecha, y la oficina del jefe esta dos puertas más allá de la tuya vas a pasar por allí cuando vayas por el café.

—Okey.

—Lo dejo en tus manos...

La rubia se alejó de allí taconeado a una velocidad impresionante, y en menos de diez segundos ya había desaparecido, dejándome con la sensación de que le esperaba un largo y ajetreado día. Es que el haberse imaginado detrás de un escritorio ordenando horarios y chateando había sido un error de proporciones infantiles. ¿Quién le había metido esa idea? Seguro que era obra de Alice.

Mientras atravesaba el pasillo lo más rápido posible no pudo reprimir el pensamiento de que iba a pasarse más tiempo corriendo de un lugar a otro que sentada en su escritorio. Seguro la semana sería como en esos momentos que luchaba por no hacer un desastre con los papeles, su bolso y el celular que sostenía entre los dedos índice y medio. Además corría peligro de doblarse un tobillo con las zapatillas de tacón de aguja que Alice la había obligado a ponerse; iba a ser un verdadero milagro si llegaba a completar las tareas sin ninguna clase de percance. De hecho, iba ser un verdadero milagro si no acababan despidiéndola.

Llegué al fondo del pasillo y doblé a la derecha tal y como me había indicado Abby. Me encontré con una sala bastante concurrida, amueblada con varios sofás de color negro y mesitas que le recordaban a la que tenía por un lado de la cama; solo que éstas definitivamente valían mucho varios euros más que la suya y estaban llenas de periódicos, revistas y humeantes tazas de café.

Mucha gente estaba sentada alrededor de la mesitas cuyos ocupantes oscilaban entre estar en pareja o un nutrido grupo de más de seis personas hojeando periódicos y charlando animadamente.

Cuando logró divisar la cafetera, en el fondo de la sala; detrás de un sofá ocupado por dos personas, quienes parecían tener una charla... que no se atrevía a definirla. Atravesó el lugar esquivando por los pelos a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

Logró llegar a la cafetera; que por entonces estaba desocupada. Tomó uno de los vasos para el café y lo puso sobre el artefacto, ahora ¿Cómo demonios se usaba esa cosa?

Horrorizada por su ignorancia, no tuvo más remedio que pedirle ayuda a uno de los regordetes vigilantes que se habían pasado los primeros minutos burlándose de ella. Uno, el más gordo y calvo de todos accedió con una sonrisa de galantería que en lugar de halagarla, le provocó unas tremendas ganas de alejarse de allí y abofetear a Abby Green por no haber dicho nada sobre vigilantes rabo verde.

El hombre encendió la máquina e hizo un montón de cosas que Bella no se grabó en la cabeza, pues estaba demasiado ocupada en intentar que las manos del viejo se mantuvieran sobre la máquina y no sobre ella.

Bella tenía un imán para los viejos rabo verde. La seguían y se aparecían donde quiera, en lugar de ver a su príncipe azul siempre corría a ayudarla algún pelajustán con intenciones de manosearla. Menuda suerte ¿No?

Una vez hecho el café, Bella le dio las gracias ofreciéndole una sonrisa tan fingida como las buenas intenciones del hombre y salió de la vista del vigilante con el café sobre la precaria pila de papeles que llevaba en las manos.

"Voy a morir joven" se dijo Bella cuando una mujer le pasó por enfrente sin fijarse en ella. Por poco y derramaba el café sobre los papeles…

Ahora que examinaba la sala con más calma, había un montón de gente que parecía que la estaba mirando fijamente ¿si era a ella?, estaba alucinando ¿no? Ella no tenía nada de interesante, ¡por todos los santos! ¿qué no habían visto a una Londinense nunca? Joder que gente tan fetichista o lo que sea...A lo mejor y lo estaba imaginando todo y sólo era una situación parecida a esas veces en que saludas a alguien en la calle pensando en que el saludo del otro era para tí...y resulta que es para quien viene detrás o está al lado tuyo. Claro que a Bella casi nunca le pasaba eso. Casi nuuuunca. [Nótese el tono sarcástico]

Incomoda dio un titubeante paso, olvidando por completo que frente a ella había un sofá con dos ocupantes.

Y el café voló y voló por los aires y su contenido vació...sobre él.

—¡Joder!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Y así fue como Isabella Swan había conocido a Edward Cullen.

Sí, era un hecho que la revista de chismes más comprada de la ciudad había detallado la graciosa escena con lujo de detalles y hasta entrevistas con los testigos de tan vergonzoso incidente. Aunque se habían perdido lo más importante de la escena; que según la crónica de tan afamada revista, el incidente había terminado en cuanto Sr Tom Birmeg entró en la escena preguntando por su café y que al verlo derramado sobre la ya no tan impecable camisa blanca del actor estrella,que para rematar resultó ser el manager de Cullen, se llevó a los involucrados en el incidente a su oficina, donde el asunto había terminado con el posible despido de la inútil asistente. Lo que no sabía la revista…era que las cosas habían sido completamente diferentes.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Oh, dios!

La pila de papeles que Bella llevaba entre las manos acabó sobre el suelo, y ella corrió inmediatamente a intentar limpiar el desastre que había causado sobre la camiseta de aquel hombre.

—Era nueva.

Había dicho él con la voz entrecortada por el enojo. La acompañante femenina que había tenido por un lado momentos antes del incidente, se levantó del sofá agitando su melena rubia y se unió al coro de carcajadas que inundaba el lugar.

—¡Ay Eddie! ¡Esa sí que es buena!

Pues por la cara del llamado Eddie, Bella dedujo que por ningún lado calificaba de "bueno/buena" el incidente sobre la camisa.

Así que avergonzada y aún tallando la mancha de café para intentar borrarla de su lugar, cosa imposible, no tuvo más remedio que enfrentarse al ofendido y ofrecerle una disculpa. El problema, es que las palabras nunca llegaron a salir de su boca…

Jamás había visto un hombre con una estructura facial tan exótica, ni tampoco con unos labios tan sensualmente curvados en una media sonrisa sarcástica, mucho menos había observado ese hermoso par de ojos color verdes que en ese momento la miraban parpadeando con confusión mientras que con la otra mano se echaba para atrás algunos mechones cobrizos que caían por su frente…"¡Mierda! ¡Bienvenida a Lelolandia!" se reprendió con enojo antes de apartar la vista y sentir que se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del cabello y más allá.

—Lo siento muchísimo.

El hombre emitió un gruñido de rabia, al escuchar otra sesión de carcajadas provocada por la recreación de la escena gracias a uno de los vigilantes gordos que estaban en la esquina de la habitación sudorosos y con las caras rojas debido a las carcajadas. La rubia aprovechó ese momento para volver a hablar.

—Cariño, llámame cuando estés seco. ¿Okay? Chao.

Y salió de allí, contoneándose, según Bella, como un pavo real con problemas para dar un paso frente al otro. Pero al parecer, al hombre que tenía por un lado le interesaban los pavos reales con problemas para caminar, ese detalle parecía pasar descaradamente inadvertido siempre y cuando, el pavo supiera menear bien el trasero.

—Allá va mi oportunidad…— el chico suspiró con impaciencia y se le quedó mirando a Bella. Quien nerviosa por el repentino interés del tipo, desvió la mirada hacia los papeles desperdigados por el suelo.

—Me imagino que torpeza es tu segundo nombre ¿No es así?

Esas palabras desvanecieron cualquier timidez inicial que pudiera sentir la muchacha. Volvió la cabeza con furia y le dedicó una mirada que aterrorizó a todos los hombres alrededor, excepto a él quien se le quedó mirando con la misma hostilidad.

—Me parece que he escuchado mal.

—Pues yo creo que no.

—¿Entonces estás diciendo que soy torpe?

—¿Acaso he dicho yo en algún momento que no lo fueras? ¡Me has echado el café encima!

—¡Ya te pedí disculpas por eso! ¡Un accidente le puede suceder a cualquiera!

—¿En serio? ¡No me digas! Al menos espero que seas capaz de pagar la camisa que llevo puesta, es de marca y la acabo de comprar.

—¡Jah! ¿Y qué crees que voy a reembolsarte el dinero cuando has sido tan grosero conmigo? Con una disculpa que te baste y sobre.

—¿Perdón?

—Ya me has escuchado, no fue mi intención vaciar el café encima de ti. Estabas en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado con el pav…con la mujer equivocada.

—¿Y cómo iba yo a saber que me ibas a echar el café encima?

—¿Y cómo lo iba a saber yo, genio? De casualidad ¿Tienes madre?

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Ya veo, le daría vergüenza que su hijo se estuviera peleando con una chica por un accidente, y que a esa chica la tachara ni más ni menos que de inútil. Eres patético e infantil.

Esa frase le valió el silencio general de la sala, y también la boca abierta de par en par del desconocido.

—Edward a mí despacho, ahora.

La voz que inundó la cafetería provocó que un montón de gente saliera corriendo del lugar de los hechos, cada uno a tomar sus respectivos puestos de trabajo.

El hombre que estaba parado cerca del pasillo, se les quedó mirando a ambos con la irritación brillando detrás de las gafas de montura cuadrada que llevaba sobre la nariz.

—Usted también señorita.

Bella podía apostar el cuello a que el hombre que en esos momentos desapareció por el pasillo, era ni más ni menos que Sr. Tom Birmeg. El jefe. Su jefe. El manager de Edward Cullen e íntimo amigo de éste. Por lo tanto ya podía estar pensando en la renuncia.

¡Que vergüenza! ¡Apenas en su primer día! A pesar de estar entretenida con sus propios pensamientos, le llamó la atención los constantes gruñidos provenientes del hombre que caminaba a su lado.

Sostenía la parte empapada de café con la punta de los dedos intentando en vano, que la camisa no se pegara a su abdomen. A Bella casi le saltaron los ojos. ¿Eso era una tableta de chocolate? ¿Un six pack? ¿La obra de arte a la que Alice le dedicaba tantos suspiros? Sí, ¿Quién iba a decir que ver la camiseta embarrada en el perfecto y bien trabajado abdomen de un desconocido le iba a acarrear tanta felicidad?

Apartó la vista cuando una serie de pensamientos extraños le llenaron la cabeza de imágenes perturbadoras. ¡Qué calor! ¿Alguien habría dejado la calefacción con demasiada temperatura?  
>Pero no tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo, pues llegaron a la oficina de Sr Birmeg, quien les indicó a ambos que podían entrar y tomar asiento en las sillas estratégica mente colocadas frente al majestuoso escritorio de cristal del señor director y manager.<p>

Tomó asiento, y luego lo siguieron Bella y el tal Edward, quien se dejó caer en la mullida butaca con una extraña familiaridad…como si se pasara mucho tiempo allí. Eso trajo a la mente de Bella la viva imagen de un bravucón escolar que se sentaba a sus anchas en la silla frente al director de la escuela, muy bien acostumbrado a pasar varias horas escuchando un largo y aburrido sermón sobre comportamiento. ¿Acaso él podía ser un bravucón?

—Es el tercer incidente esta semana que va a aparecer en los Tabloides con tu nombre como atracción principal. — para entonces Bella sentía que se le estaba escapando algo. ¿Tabloides? ¿Se refería a las revistas de chismes? ¿Y porqué demonios iba aparecer ese incidente allí?

—Ésta vez no fue mi culpa Tom. La morena fue la que me vació el café encima.

Momento. ¿Con ese despectivo "la morena" se refería a ella?

—No me refería sólo a eso, sino a tu pequeña escena antes del incidente con el café. ¿La rubia? Si mal no recuerdo estabas apunto de ligarte a otra mujer, en menos de una semana llevas tres.

¡¿Perdon? ¿Tres mujeres? ¡Wow! El hombre sí que era un rompecorazones.

—Ah. No era nada serio— el tono casual que utilizó para hablar provocó que a Bella le diera un extraño acceso de ira. El hombre hablaba de las mujeres como si fueran juguetes o accesorios bonitos y reemplazables.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa. Que las que no son nada serio terminan acarreando más problemas.

—No son importantes, obtienen un poco de fama por salir conmigo y luego regresan a sus vidas normales.

—Mira, entiendo porque has permitido que tu vida se vuelva un completo caos…pero no voy a permitirlo. Te he defendido incontables veces este año de cada escándalo en el que te has metido, y ya me cansé. Además, los escándalos en tu vida personal ya comenzaron a afectar a tus oportunidades... los casting etc...¿Tu vida profesional, Edward?, eso sí que no lo permito. Uno de los patrocinadores más importantes estuvo apunto de anular tu contrato ayer mismo, argumentando que tu mala fama les traería problemas.

El hombre sentado al lado de Bella se movió en su asiento, claramente incómodo por la reprimenda.

—Y me vi obligado a tomar medidas drásticas. Los patrocinadores sugirieron que necesitas a alguien que se encargue de orientarte y ayudarte a elegir los eventos y las personas con las que puedes relacionarte. Es por tu bien y por tu carrera.

—¿Qué? — el hombre se puso de pie de un salto y dejó caer las manos con violencia sobre el cristal de escritorio.— ¡No puedes hacer eso!

—Por supuesto que puedo. Tu imagen está ligada a a tu carrera como actor y en mi contrato se estipula que si tu vida personal interfiere con la imagen de tu profesión en general, tengo toda la libertad de tomar las medidas necesarias para solucionar la situación, soy tu representante.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me vas a contratar una niñera?

El hombre detrás del escritorio se acomodó los lentes sobre la nariz.

—Una persona que se encargue de orientarte. Ya no eres un crío, debes aprender a aceptar la fama con todas las ventajas y desventajas que trae consigo.

—Una niñera en pocas palabras…y dígame. ¿Ya tiene escogida a la persona para el puesto? Porque no creo conocer a nadie que quiera encargarse de mí. Puedo ser una pesadilla si me lo propongo.

—Lo pensé mucho, y no conocí a nadie apto para el puesto..

El tal Edward esbozó una sonrisa de arrogancia. Era un idiota. Bella ahora estaba completamente segura de eso.

—Hasta hoy no había nadie apta para el puesto.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Tienes a tu nueva "niñera" sentada a tu lado.

Y entonces ambas miradas se concentraron en Bella. Quien por entonces se había puesto de pie de un salto y miraba a ambos de hito en hito.

—¿QUÉ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

—Tome asiento señorita Swan, me gustaría hablar con usted del asunto.

—¡¿Hablar? ¡Debe estar bromeando! ¿Ella va a ser mi niñera?

La mirada de desdén que le dedicó a Bella, no hizo más que aumentar la furia que bullía en el interior de la chica. ¿Estaba poniendo en duda sus capacidades profesionales? ¿Pensaba que era tonta o algo parecido? No supo exactamente como llegó la respuesta a su cabeza…simplemente apareció de la nada. El chico pensaba que las mujeres eran pequeños adornos de compañía sin cerebro. ¿De verdad? Pues ella le iba a demostrar que no. Y su negativa inicial ante la perspectiva de cuidarlo, o mejor dicho "orientarlo" no le pareció tan mala. Ella le iba a enseñar modales. Así que sin apartar la vista un segundo de esos ojos verdes, se sentó tranquilamente, y le regaló una sonrisa desafiante.

—Lo escucho.— como si no diera crédito a lo que acabara de decir, Edward abrió la boca indignado.

—No irás enserio..

—¿Me va a pagar más?— le preguntó la muchacha a Tom. El hombre asintió suavemente, y entonces ella esbozó una sonrisa de arrogancia y contempló al hombre que tenía por un lado.— Voy enserio. Creo que necesitas ayuda extra con tu forma de ver las cosas y tu comportamiento.

—No me conoces, no puedes decir si necesito ayuda o no. No la necesito.

—Pues a mí me parece que no tienes opción..— con una última mirada de advertencia, se dirigió a Tom.— ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer exactamente?

—Ocuparte de los eventos a los que es invitado Edward. Lo ayudarás a organizar su agenda para alejarlo de posibles malas compañías o eventos que dañen su imagen pública. Y por supuesto, tendrás derecho de autorizarle asistir o no, a ciertos lugares.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí.

—Acepto.

—¡Jah! ¡Deben estar de broma! ¡Lo último que quiero es que una mujer escoja los lugares a los que puedo ir! ¡Eso me importa sólo a mí!

—Perdiste esa clase de derechos el día en que decidiste comenzar a arruinar tu reputación. Para la imagen tu carrera es dañino.

—Claro…la imagen mi carrera. Debería haberlo visto venir ¿No?— dio media vuelta enfadado y salió de la oficina dando un portazo.

Bella se quedó mirando el cansino semblante del representante. Parecía que en pocos minutos se había vuelto mucho más viejo de lo que en realidad era.

—¿Siempre es así?— preguntó intentando aligerar la tensión en el ambiente.

—No tiene usted idea…espero que sea capaz de soportar a Edward, porque cuando no le gusta algo, suele hacer cosas estúpidas y molestas.

—Ya me di cuenta de eso. Es un poco infantil su conducta ¿No lo cree? — el representante se quitó los lentes y los dejó sobre el escritorio.

—Antes no era así. Y créeme detrás de toda esa máscara de arrogancia y malos modales se esconde el verdadero carácter de Edward.

Bella alzó las cejas, escéptica al lado "bueno" del hombre que había salido echando fuego de la oficina.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, él no hace esto sólo por la atención de todos. Cuando uno es famoso, se enfrenta a un montón de gente que te critica cada cosa que hagas. Es como tener a alguien que te observa las 24 horas del día. Cuando haces algo bueno, lo reconocen. Pero cuando hay algo malo…bueno, no lo olvidan jamás. Y lo juzgan cuantas veces sea necesario. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que es tener que soportar que te echen en cara tus errores una y otra vez?

La chica se removió incómoda en el asiento. ¿Ser observado las 24 horas del día? ¿Sin un mínimo de privacidad?

—Supongo que es algo muy difícil.

—E incómodo. Y Edward se cansó de leer declaraciones falsas en los Tabloides. Así que decidió darles motivos reales para que lo llamaran el chico malo.

—¿No es una decisión un poco estúpida?

—Cada quien tiene diferentes maneras de enfrentar una situación. Edward pudo elegir la manera equivocada, pero tal vez fue la única opción que tuvo en mente.

—No me lo ha dicho señor…pero mi tarea no sólo va a ser organizarle el horario o aprobar las fiestas y amistades que tendrá Edward. ¿Verdad?

Los ojos azules se fijaron en ella, y una sonrisa de admiración se dibujó en los labios del hombre.

—Señorita, es usted muy perspicaz. Más que alguien que organice su horario, Edward necesita a una persona en la cual pueda confiar. Alguien que se enfrente a él sin temor de herir sus sentimientos, y que le haga ver que lo que está haciendo no es lo más acertado.

Ya estaba. Niñera y psicóloga. Esas serían sus tareas por tiempo indefinido, iba a cuidar de un hombre al que apenas conocía…ganarse su confianza, asegurase de que no la odiara por controlar su horario y parte de su vida, hacerle ver que estaba tomando decisiones equivocadas y que era mejor escucharla a ella para resguardar la imagen de su persona por el que tenía una carrera como actor llena de éxitos.

Sonaba más fácil de lo que en realidad sería…

—Acepto.

—¿Segura? Edward no se va a portar como un corderito con usted, lo más probable es que durante los próximos meses, o el tiempo en que usted tarde en ganarse su confianza, vaya a sufrir de ciertas bromas por parte de él. Le advierto, usted es su enemiga número uno desde hoy.

—No importa. Soy una persona comprometida señor, y me voy a encargaré de convertir a Edward en una buena persona de nuevo. ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser?

El manager se guardó sus comentarios al respecto, mientras miraba como la nueva niñera de Edward salía de la oficina. Edward podía ser una pesadilla cuando se lo proponía, y dudaba mucho que él fuera a recibir a su nueva niñera con los brazos abiertos. Calculaba muchos enojos y lágrimas de frustración para la señorita Swan. La pregunta ya estaba hecha ¿Sería ella capaz de cambiar a Edward?

El aire gélido le golpeó el rostro cuando salió de las inmediaciones de las empresas High Weiss. A ese ritmo, lo más probable es que le diera una parálisis facial de tanto entrar y salir de lo caliente a lo helado. ¿Cuántas veces había salido por la puerta equivocada? Al menos había cometido cinco veces el error. Y es que el vigilante sólo le había dicho que Edward salió al estacionamiento. Pero nunca dijo que puerta llevaba al lugar donde las Celebritis dejaban sus autos.

Mierda. Debería haberse comprado un mapa sobre el edificio. Pero el sexto intento fue el bueno, porque luego de superar el shock inicial del frío en el rostro, de nuevo, se encontró con un montón de autos lujosos aparcados. No le costó mucho ubicarlo. Estaba subiéndose a un Ferrari, y por la cara que tenía era claro que todavía estaba irritado. Se acercó con cautela, acomodándose el abrigo para evitar que éste se abriera de par en par gracias a las fuertes ráfagas de viento. El olor a tierra mojada inundaba el ambiente, por lo visto, mientras habían estado en la oficina de Sr Birmeg había llovido a cántaros.

Varios charcos de agua estaban dispersos sobre el piso, y si no se hubiera fijado a tiempo hubiese metido una de sus carísimas zapatillas de tacón de aguja. Cortesía de Alice, quien obsesionada se las había comprado como "regalo anticipado de cumpleaños". Aceleró el paso al ver que las luces traseras del auto se encendían, y Edward cerraba la puerta del conductor.

—¡Espera! ¡Edward!

Él salió en reversa del aparcamiento, y se acercó a ella. Bella se tuvo que agachar un poco para lograr mirarlo a los ojos mientras bajaba la ventanilla del auto.

—Tenemos que hablar…hay que organizan…

—No me importa. No me voy a organizar contigo, ya puedes irle diciendo a Tom que no me interesan las niñeras. Puedo manejar mi vida solo.

—No seas obstinado. Necesitas ayuda.

—¿Y tú me vas a ayudar a mí?

—¿Por qué pones en duda que yo pueda ayudarte? ¿Crees que soy estúpida?

—No…más bien interesada.

La muchacha se quedó de piedra. Sus ojos chocolate brillaron con confusión.

—¿Interesada?

—Soy un hombre soltero y famoso. No serías la primera que se acerca a mí con intenciones de obtener fama a cambio. No me extraña, en cuanto vean las primeras fotos de nosotros juntos, vas a recibir llamadas de las mejores agencias de modelaje.

Bella se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Asimilando la extraña réplica del chico; había sido un insulto y un cumplido. La consideraba interesada…pero si hablaba de agencias de modelajes ¿Significaba eso que la consideraba bonita?

—Eres sobresaliente tengo que reconocerlo. Esos ojos chocolate que tienes son hermosos…pero no quiero enredarme con morenas. Me traen mala suerte.

Pues cualquier clase de cumplido quedaba opacado por esa última declaración en su contra. ¿Qué las morenas traían mala suerte? ¿En serio? ¿Eso no se concretaba sólo en las pelirrojas? ¿En qué siglo estaba viviendo ese chico?

—No estoy buscando fama ni mucho menos. Sólo quiero ayudarte…

—Casi te creo ...casi. Ahora si me disculpas tengo una cita con una mujer hermosa.

Y sin darle tiempo para detenerlo, aceleró a fondo. La llanta del auto pasó sobre un charco de agua cercano, salpicándole los pies a Bella. Manchando de pequeños puntitos negros la delicada tela de las zapatillas.

El regalo de Alice.

Edward Cullen podía darse como hombre muerto. ¡Ella se iba a encargar de enseñarle modales de la manera difícil!

¿Quería guerra? Pues guerra tendría.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Regresó al interior del edificio para pedirle a Sr. Birmeg el celular de Edward , su dirección y varios datos personales que consideró importantes.

Nunca mencionó lo del estacionamiento, porque le pareció algo infantil…ya podría ella encargarse de eso. Tomó sus cosas, y dando por finalizado su primer día de trabajo, que había resultado en un montón de cambios, salió del edificio dispuesta a una tarde de relajación. Salió al estacionamiento, y se topó de frente con James O` Dean.

—¡Lo siento!

No lo reconoció al primer vistazo, si no que simplemente se disculpó y siguió avanzando, hasta que escuchó una carcajada y luego la grave voz llamándola.

—Bella…¿Cierto?

Alarmada, Bella volvió la cabeza intrigada. Y luego de ver de quien se trataba notó un fuerte acelerón disparejo en el corazón y una oleada de nervios.

—Ho-hola.— pues sí, había vuelto a tartamudear.

—¿No me reconociste?

—Bueno…es que no te vi bien..

Él sonrió complacido y asintió.

—¿Sabes quien soy verdad?

—Pues a menos que no hayas sido tú quien chocó conmigo está mañana…

—Sí, era yo.

—No eres otro más que James

Se acercó a la muchacha, sin importarle mantener las distancias. Para tratarse de alguien a quien acababa de conocer, era un poco extremo tener sus labios a pocos centímetros de distancia. Sonrojada por el atrevimiento, apartó la mirada y forzó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Ya te vas?.— ella dejó escapar una risita.

—Eh, sí. Mi primer día de trabajo ha terminado.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué tal te fue?

¿Y a él que le importaba? En el fondo de su mente resonó esa pregunta, pero viéndose tentada a responder a causa de la misteriosa sonrisa de él, siguió hablando.

—Pues, fue intenso.

—Entonces bienvenida a esta empresa, la mayoría de los que trabajan aquí viven días intensos casi siempre.

Ella sonrió, sintiéndose levemente atraída ante tanta simpatía.

—¿De verdad?

No dudaba que los famosos de este lugar tuvieran una vida vertiginosa, yendo y viniendo, asistiendo a fiestas, conociendo mujeres…sin duda, una vida intensa.

—Es normal.— él se encogió de hombros ofreciéndole una sonrisita encantadora.

Y ella le siguió el juego devolviéndole la sonrisa. Lo cual era algo extremadamente raro. ¿Por qué?  
>Bueno, Bella no era muy creyente en el amor. Y tampoco le gustaba perder el tiempo coqueteando con hombres a los que acaba de conocer, pues según ella, el "amor" se daba poco a poco y no de un momento a otro.<p>

—Sí, dímelo a mí que le eché el café encima a una de las estrellitas rutilantes de Hollywood.

James abrió los ojos sorprendido. Y luego estalló en sonoras carcajadas, que tomaron por sorpresa a Bella, quien alzando una ceja y esbozando una sonrisa un tanto incómoda se guardó sus comentarios.

—¿Y quién fue?

—Edward Cullen.

Si la carcajada anterior la había tomado por sorpresa, la que siguió la superó con creces. Le daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento el hombre se iba a tirar en el suelo y a rodar de un lado a otro sujetándose las costillas. Incluso estaba llorando de la risa…

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que lo conoces?

—Jajajajaja…¿ Y quién no lo conoce? Jajajajaja ¡El café encima! ¡Y con lo especial que es con su ropa! Jajajajajajaja

Bella ya sabía eso, se enteró de la manera difícil.

—¡Joder! ¡Me gustaría haberlo visto!.— exclamó el hombre mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la risa.

—Créeme que no. Se puso como energúmeno.

—La mitad de las veces así es…es como su autodefensa.

—Ni lo menciones, lo único bueno que saqué del accidente es que me dieron un ascenso.

—¿Por derramar tu café sobre Edward? ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Eso si que es bueno!

—Soy su nueva niñera.

Las carcajadas cesaron en ese instante, y él la miró arqueando un poco las cejas.

—¿Niñera? ¿Quién te dio ese trabajo?

—El Sr Birmeg.

—¿Quée?

—Sip. Me has escuchado.

El hombre se rascó la cabeza confundido.

—Oh, oh. Eso significa que las amenazas van enserio, si no nos comportamos mejor, lo más probable es que nos ponga niñera a todos.

Y esa era la frase que no encajaba. En absoluto.

—¿A todos? ¿Y por qué tendría que ponernos niñera a todos los que trabajamos allí?

Él esbozó una sonrisa y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Sólo a los que tenemos un representante en la honorifica empresa High Weiss, no te preocupes

—¿Eres famoso?

—¿No lo sabías?.— le preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—No…— sintió que se sonrojaba de vergüenza.— Lo que pasa, es que nunca le he prestado atención al mundo del Hollywood . En realidad, a ningún famoso. Así que no sé de estrellas mundiales, ni nada de eso.

La mirada de sorpresa que le dedicó James, dejó en claro, que probablemente era la primera persona que le decía una cosa como esa. Porque…¿Quién no iba a estar enterada de las estrellas del mundo en Hollywood? ¿Se estaría preguntando si también era una ignorante con los actores y actrices más famosos? La sangre le hirvió nuevamente, también era una ignorante en ese tema. ¿Acaso había sido tan malo avocarse a los estudios y olvidar por completo el mundo de la fama? Pues a ella le parecía que no.

—Suena raro…lo sé. Pero no me importa.

Se enfrentó a la mirada de él alzando la barbilla, orgullosa de su carácter. Y para su sorpresa, la dulce expresión que se reflejó en el rostro de James hizo que el aire saliera de sus pulmones con mucha rapidez, dejándola momentáneamente sin respiración. Hubiese jurado que algo había pasado entre ellos. Una corriente de calor había cortado el frío glacial del ambiente.

—A mí tampoco me importa, de hecho me alegra poder presentarme y no ver la expresión de nerviosismo o terror en las miradas de los demás al verme llegar a algún lugar. Es maravilloso hablar contigo sabiendo que no estás enterada de la "fama" que persigue a las Celebritis. Sin mencionar que a pesar de mis coqueteos, me has mandado a volar.

La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sacudida por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, te he estado coqueteando desde que chocamos esta mañana. Me sentí un poco frustrado porque no me hiciste caso y parece que en este momento tampoco tengo suerte. No he conseguido nada más allá de un bonito par de mejillas sonrojadas…

¡Vaya! ¡Qué directo!

Apenada se quedó sin saber que decirle. Se conformó con mantener la expresión sosegada, aún consciente de que tenía la cara roja como tomate y los labios le temblaban ligeramente.

—¿Te voy a ver seguido entonces? ¿Persiguiendo a Edward?

Como todavía no confiaba en su voz, asintió con la cabeza.

—Hum…¿Quiere decir que tendré oportunidades para conquistarte?

—Oye eh, mira no estoy buscando una relación ¿Sí? Además soy complicada y me gusta llevar las cosas con calma.

—Yo tampoco estaba buscando una relación hasta que chocaste conmigo y me rechazaste de manera tan sutil. ¡Y luego vas y derramas tu café sobre Edward! Sin duda eres mucho más interesante.

El chico tenía personalidad para el coqueteo, poco a poco Bella se veía tentada a seguirle el juego. ¿Por qué no divertirse un poco? Le costó reconocer que se sentía bien ser el centro de atención de un hombre. ¿No debería ser eso patético? ¿Y por qué? ¿Desde cuando era malo coquetear un poco y divertirse?

—¿Me vas a conquistar?— sonrió complacida, y una risita sensual se le coló entre los labios.— Ya lo veremos…te lo advierto. Vas a sufrir conmigo.

Contento porque ella por fin había dado señales de seguirle el juego, esbozó una sonrisa de fingida arrogancia.— Me encantan los retos.

—Ok, nos vemos después; ahora tengo que irme. Hasta luego.

Sin esperar una respuesta, se alejó de allí dando pisadas llenas de confianza y tratando de ocultar la sonrisa de suficiencia que se esforzaba por dibujarse en sus labios.

—Eres un reto, ¡Y voy a ganar! Nos vemos por allí.

Escuchó que le tiraba un beso, y sintió el corazón latir más rápido en el pecho. Experimentaba una sensación de furor, y no se había sentido tan bien consigo misma desde hacía un buen tiempo. Era reconfortante saber que había hombres allá afuera que se fijaban en ella. Aunque, lamentablemente era sólo eso. ¿Se limitaba la existencia de un humano sólo al coqueteo y a encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente compatible como para pasar el resto de su vida? ¿Aún conscientes de que el amor se acabaría algún día? Una expresión de desconcierto le iluminó el rostro mientras ponía el auto en marcha y aceleraba para salir de High Weiss.

El amor…tantos versos, canciones, películas dedicadas al amor. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso había experimentado ella el amor antes? Bueno, algunos chicos le habían hecho sentir mariposas en el estómago, tal y como James la hacía sentir. Quizá un poco menos intenso, pero hasta el momento esas eran las únicas emociones "amorosas" que había experimentado. Dio vuelta en un avenida y tomó la calzada principal de la ciudad. ¿Sería eso el amor? ¿O habría algo más fuerte? Sin duda había algo mucho más interesante que un simple cosquilleo en el estómago. La pregunta era ¿Cuándo lo iba a experimentar? ¿Y sabría como manejarlo? Suspiró irritada por sus propios pensamientos. Ahora recordaba porqué coquetear nunca había estado en su lista de prioridades; de manera inevitable terminaba pensando en el amor. O en la idea que ella tenía del amor.

Sería mejor alejar esa clase de pensamientos, y también quitarse la imagen de la afable sonrisa de James para concentrarse en el camino. Y en el como demonios podía domar a alguien como Edward Cullen.

Menuda tarea. 

Bajó del auto dando un portazo una vez que llegó a su mansión.

Ignoró los flashes de paparazzis que iluminaron su camino desde la distancia, y entró en el recibidor, arrojando las llaves del auto y la camisa blanca en el suelo. Ya se encargaría su empleada doméstica de arreglar el desorden y tirar su camisa nueva a la basura.

Anduvo hasta la cocina, y se asomó para comprobar que la mujer que hacía el aseo ya se había ido. No vio a nadie, así que decidió darse una ducha y prepararse para la fiesta a la que lo habían invitado esa noche. Era jueves, así que tendría tiempo de descansar el viernes y recuperar la energía para el evento del sábado. Con suerte cuando llegara de nuevo a casa estaría cansado…y no precisamente por bailar tanto. Sonrió con suficiencia. ¿Qué clase de bellezas intentarían coquetear con él esa noche? Estaba en medio de una fantasía con una belleza de ojos color verde, y salvaje pelo del fuego…cuando su celular sonó

—¿Y ahora qué?— preguntó enojado mientras tomaba el teléfono entre sus manos y examinaba el número. Era James.

—¡Ey!

—¡Acabo de enterarme!— la carcajada que soltó su compañero, provocó que Edward resoplara irritado. ¿Cómo es que la noticia se había esparcido tan rápido?

—¡Así que una sexy morena te arrojó el café!

—Ja-ja-ja y tú estás que te mueres de la risa. ¿Lo vas a superar algún día?

—No. Es épico, imaginate eres una estrella bastante especial con tu ropa de diseñador, y luego viene una niña de inocentes ojos chocolate a vaciarte café encima. Me suena a portada de revista.

—Y no dudes que mañana lo sea, me vieron todos los que trabajan allí.

—¿Sí? ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Oh no puedo esperar para contarle a Laurent! ¡Se va morir de risa!

—¿En verdad no puedes quedarte callado? Al menos dame unas horas de tranquilidad.

—No, es demasiado divertido. Además tu me has jugado bromas bastante pesadas los últimos días, es mi momento de cobrarme.

—Joder, parece que todos se están cobrando conmigo.

Se dejó caer sobre un sofá y suspiró impaciente.

—Lo sé, en especial Tom. No creí que sus amenazas fueran ciertas, pero mira ya tienes niñera.

El broncíneo se cubrió la cara con una mano.

—¿Quién te dijo?

—Adivina…

—No soy bueno, y no tengo paciencia. Abre la boca de una vez, te mueres de ganas por decirlo.

—¿Estamos sensibles hoy?

—Estoy enfadado, y me cuesta controlarme. Pero eso ya lo sabías.

—Oh bebé, tranquilo cariño.

—Sigo esperando la respuesta.

—¡Joder! ¡No se puede jugar contigo! Espero que controles ese carácter para esta noche, porque si no ninguna chica va a querer pasar la noche contigo. ¡Menudo ogro te has vuelto!

—Gracias, pero ya tengo a quien se encargue de mi mal comportamiento. Ahora ¿Me vas a decir quien te dijo?

—Resulta que me topé con tu niñera esta mañana, cabe destacar que ella no sabía quien era yo. Y bueno, la morena está muy bien, tengo que reconocerlo. Por supuesto llamó mi atención.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y que mujer no llama tu atención?

—Lo mismo digo, pero vale, creo que es diferente esta vez. Ella no me hizo caso al principio y debo decir que va a ser difícil conquistarla. ¡Y con lo que me gustan los retos!

—¿Sí? ¿Y crees que te vaya a hacer caso?

—¡Claro!

—Busca fama James. No será la primera mujer que se enreda con uno de nosotros por la misma razón.

—Ah, no me importa. La quiero.

—¿Y qué tienes planeado? ¿Llevártela a la cama?

—Pues sí. ¿Qué no es eso lo que hacen las personas enamoradas?

—¿Enamorado? ¿Tú?

Esta vez fue el turno de Edward para soltar una carcajada cargada de incredulidad.

—Seguro…pobre chica.

—Bueno, no estoy enamorado. Pero la morena es interesante, sabe defenderse.

—Para mí que es igual que todas…ya sabes, te deslumbran con lo que dicen y luego se vuelven fáciles y al final te clavan un cuchillo en la espalda. Juega con ella y después déjala antes de que se crea algo.

—Suenas amargado amigo mío. ¿Problemas amorosos?

—La morena me arruinó un acostón seguro con la secretaria voluptuosa que está en recepción.

—¿La de las tetas plásticas?

—Ajá.

—¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Aparte de todo!

—Sí, búrlate, pero esta noche me las cobro. Como mi niñera ella tiene que encargarse de mantenerme bien portado. Y yo no pienso hacer nada de eso ¿sabes? Hoy me voy a divertir y voy a causarle problemas.

—No seas pesado con ella, soy amigo tuyo y no quiero que piense mal de mí.

—Ya te dije que busca fama, no le va a importar enterarse de que eres tan mujeriego como yo. Más pronto que nada va a estar abriéndote las piernas.

—¡Ou! Si que te dolió que la nombraran tu niñera.

—¿Qué puedo decir? No me gusta que me controlen.

—Aún así…¿Por qué no ponemos las cosas más interesantes?

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Tú niñera es sexy y puede que sea una busca fama como tú dices. Pero te propongo algo…hay que divertirnos.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver ella?

—Te tengo una apuesta.

—Oh no…

—Oh sí, te apuesto cinco mil euros a que yo me la llevo a la cama primero que tú.

—¡¿Cinco Mil euros? ¡Joder! ¡Sí que estás loco! ¡Y por ella ni más ni menos!

—¿Qué no te parece sexy?

—Es sobresaliente, pero ¿apostar por ella?

—Ah, no me digas, tienes miedo de que yo te gane. Después de todo a mí ya me siguió el juego un poco.

—¿Miedo? ¿De ti? Estás mal de la cabeza. ¡Acepto! ¡Voy a tenerla en mi cama en mucho menos tiempo del que crees!

—¿Ah sí? Ya lo veremos…¿empezamos el reto esta noche?

—¿La vas invitar a la fiesta?

—Sí, le mandaré un mensaje anónimo diciendo a donde vas esta noche, si se toma su trabajo en serio, estará allá antes de la medianoche.

—¿Y como vas a conseguir su número de celular? Yo no lo tengo.

—Según me dijeron, la entrevistó Abby Green. No me va a costar mucho trabajo sacarle el número a ella.

—¿Por qué no dejas en paz a esa pobre chica? Está enamorada de ti.

—Y así están muchas.

—Ah, claro. Jamesaitor.

—Nos vemos en la fiesta entonces. Y vete preparando, el que se lleva a la morena soy yo.

—Ya veremos…

Terminó la llamada telefónica con una creciente oleada de furor. Le encantaban los retos, y todavía más el dulce sabor de la venganza. ¿Niñera? La iba a convertir en algo mucho más útil y entretenido. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser llevarse a la cama a la señorita Swan?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

Bella se dejó caer sobre uno de los sofás de la estancia. Agotada arrojó sus zapatillas en una de las esquinas de la habitación y se deshizo del abrigo y su suéter hasta quedar en una blusa de tirantes color azul. Se masajeó las sienes con fuerza, mientras se repetía una y otra vez lo especialmente desgastante que había sido el día. Ni siquiera había cumplido más de cinco horas de trabajo para cuando su mundo se había puesto de cabeza. Por no decir patas arriba. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de pensarlo mejor…¿Niñera? ¿Era posible cambiar a un mujeriego? Pues árbol que crece torcido jamás su tronco endereza ¿No? Estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que iban y venían entre James y Edward, que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de sus amigos hasta que Alice se echó encima de ella.

—¡Ya llegué!— exclamó, mientras Bella intentaba asomar la cara entre la maraña de rizos que le había nublado la vista.

—¡No sabía que me ibas a extrañar tanto!

Alice se movió luego de plantarle un beso en la mejilla, sentándose en el suelo y mirándola con atención.

—¡Tienes que contarnos todo!

A sus espaldas Jacob hizo su entrada sacudiéndose el cabello color negro, empapado por la torrencial lluvia.

—¡Bella! ¡Hola peque! ¿Has salido de trabajar tan rápido?

Bella le regaló una sonrisa de bienvenida.

—¡Sip! ¡Ya me he librado de mi primer día de trabajo!

El chico arqueó una ceja mientras se dejaba caer a su lado en el sofá, y le tomaba un mechón de cabello.

—¡No hueles a oficina!

Tanto Alice como Bella se le quedaron mirando como si estuviera loco; él lejos de sentirse ofendido o intimidado por el gesto se encogió de hombros.

—Ya saben, las oficinas huelen a papel y trajes de etiqueta apretados.

—¿Ya te dije que estas loco?

—Me lo has repetido desde el día en que te conocí.— y sin previo aviso sepultó a Bella entre sus brazos mientras imitaba con perfección el tono con el que Alice hablaba cuando quería molestarlo.

—Es que tú y yo estamos destinados a ser mejores amigos por siempre. Porque yo te amo Bella, y tu me amas a mí. Y Alice…Alice terminará ebria en una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad; con todo y sus zapatillas de marca incluidas.— Alice se lanzó sobre él y comenzó una guerra de puñetazos, de la cual Bella se apartó y comenzó a reír mientras los miraba forcejear en el sofá.

—¡Pelea de gatas!— exclamó entre risas una profunda voz desde el umbral de la puerta.

Ni Jacob ni Alice se inmutaron, siguieron peleando como si nada, mientras que Bella se puso de pie de un salto y corrió a abrazar al dueño de aquella voz.

—¡Jazz!— exclamó mientras se echaba en sus brazos y lo llenada de besos.— ¡Mi hermano perdido!

Él, como siempre, se echó a reír y le revolvió el cabello.

—¡Muñequita! ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer día de trabajo?— le regaló una perfecta sonrisa, sin embargo, los profundos ojos color azul claro la miraron con cautela.

Bella acostumbrada al escrutinio le ofreció una sonrisa y le plantó otro beso en la mejilla.

—Me fue muy bien. No hubo hombres que llamaran mi atención en ningún momento ¿Okey?

—¡Mas vale! ¡Soy tu hermano perdido y mi deber es protegerte!— la sepultó en un abrazo tanto posesivo como cariñoso.

Pero entonces Alice se sentó sobre el estómago de Jacob, quien resopló entre las almohadas que lo habían cubierto, y exclamó:

—¡Por supuesto que ha conocido al hombre de su vida!— los desgreñados rizos oscuros desmejoraron el efecto que sus serias palabras intentaron adoptar. Jasper la miró con malicia y una sonrisita irónica se le dibujó en los labios.

—¿Ah sí? Pues que bueno. Siempre y cuando sea el amor de su vida no me preocuparé por ella…duende de mi corazón.

Alice entrecerró los ojos y le sacó la lengua antes de que los brazos de Jacob la tomaran con fuerza y la arrojaran sobre el sillón, quedando él encima de ella. Jasper, entre carcajadas le cubrió los ojos a Bella.

—¡Apártate!— gritó Alice

—¡Parece película porno esto! ¡Vamos Bella! ¡Ay que dejar a estos calenturientos solos!

—¡Pero si Jake es un caballero!— exclamó Bella en defensa de su mejor amigo, quien por entonces rodó en el suelo mientras una victoriosa Alice cantaba "We are the champions" a voz de cuello.

Jasper la miró.

—¿Caballero?

Entonces sintió que su amigo Jake le murmuraba suavemente al oído con una voz que hizo que la piel se le pusiera de gallina…

—Hasta los caballeros tienen sus necesidades bella damisela.

—¡Jake! ¡No conocía ese lado de ti!— exclamó Bella entre carcajadas, mientras Jasper apartaba la mano que le cubría la vista, para que ella observara como un dolorido Jake alzaba la vista y la contemplaba confundido.

—¿Qué lado? ¿El lado perdedor? ¡He sido caballeroso con Alice! La he dejado ganar. ¡Además ella juega sucio!

—Y eso que no has visto nada todavía. Tengo unos juegos sucios…tremendos.— dijo ésta.

—Uy, sí. ¿Por qué no aceptas que la duende te venció Jake? Tiene más experiencia que tú y yo juntos.

—¡Ey! — y en menos de cinco segundos un cojín se impactó contra el rostro de Jasper.

—¿Y qué te dije yo? ¡Juega sucio!

—¿Quieres que te pegue otra vez?— exclamó Alice mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo índice. Jacob en el suelo alzó los brazos en señal de paz y negó con la cabeza.

—Me rindo o a este paso me quedaré sin hijos…

Bella se puso roja como tomate y se tiró sobre el suelo alfombrado riéndose a carcajadas.

—¡Pervierten a mi niña! ¡Par de películas porno con patas!

Ésta vez Alice se echó a reír y Jacob aprovechó el instante para arrojarse al lado de Bella y dedicarle una mirada seductora que de inmediato hizo que Jasper soltara una exclamación de sorpresa.

—Isabella…como has crecido estos últimos años. ¿Cómo es que no me había fijado en ti?

De inmediato Bella sintió como una poderosa mano la aferraba de un brazo obligándola a ponerse de pie de inmediato y refugiarse en la espalda de Jasper quien por entonces apuntaba con un dedo acusador a Jacob que estaba rojo de risa.

—¡Tú! ¡Pervertidor de menores! ¡Acechador de niñas inocentes! ¿Cómo te atreves a acosar a MI hermanita eh? ¡Ah buscar diversión a otro lado! ¡Que Bella ni que nada! ¡Shuuu!

—Cuidado. ¡Hermano postizo abordo! Por dios, si Jake y Bella van a terminar juntos, son una bomba.— dijo Alice

—Seguro…no lo permitiré. Bella es demasiado joven como para que la perviertan.— y entonces sepultó a Bella en un abrazo y fingió llorar de manera dramática.— Oh…mi pobre pobre niña.

—No te preocupes hermano, no dejaré que me perviertan.

—Claro, él quiere ser quien te pervierta por supuesto.— dijo Jake.

Jasper tiró una patada y le asestó en el estómago a Jacob, quien gimió entre risas y dolor.

—¡Madre santa! ¡Le vas a sacar las tripas! — exclamó Bella.

—¡Y un pedo!— dijo Alice y para entonces todos se echaron a reír.

Mientras que un hombre de perfecta piel broncínea, hermosos ojos oscuros y cabello castaño oscuro peinado a la última moda entraba en la habitación con una simpática sonrisa en los labios. Iba mojado como el resto de los chicos, que parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para bañarse en la lluvia. La única que reaccionó de manera inmediata a la presencia de él, fue Alice quien dando brinquitos de gusto corrió a abrazarlo.

—¡Seth! ¡Por fin has llegado!— el chico sonrió entre la maraña de rizos.

—¡Me voy por unas horas y te encuentro hablando sobre pedos! ¿Dónde está tu clase eh?

—¡Ellos me obligaron!— y se colgó a Seth como una niña pequeña que acusaba a otros niños de su mal comportamiento.

—¡Jah! ¡Lo sabía!

—¡Seth! — exclamó Bella.

El aludido esbozó una sonrisa seductora que siempre dedicaba a Bella o a Alice. Según él sus preferidas sobre todas las mujeres del mundo eran ellas…y vaya que todas las féminas del mundo querían estar con él.

—¡Peque! ¡Ven aquí! Quiero que me cuentes como te fue en tu primer día, Alice ya me ha dicho que obtuvo el empleo en la agencia de modelaje.

Bella fijó sus ojos chocolates sobre los de su amiga, quien sonrió con arrogancia.

—¿Y por qué no me habías dicho eh? ¡Felicidades! — regañó a su mejor amiga.

Alice hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza sonriendo de oreja a oreja y sacándole la lengua a Jasper.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Te dije que iba a obtener ese empleo!

—Me imagino que no se dieron cuenta que ibas a pervertir a todas las pobres chicas inocentes que trabajan allí. — dijo Jasper

—Ajá. El único pervertidor aquí eres tú.

—Voy a llorar ¿Eh?

—Ya dejen de pelear. — explotó Bella.

—Ella empieza.

—¿Yo? ¡Tú siempre estás enfadándome!

—Porque es divertido.

—¿Qué me viste cara de payasa?

—¡Ah! ¡Ya! — gritó Seth.

—Siempre están peleando ustedes…no tienen remedio..— intervino Jake

—A ver, peque ven conmigo. Quiero que me cuentes todo, dejemos a estos tensionados sexuales solos.— murmuró Seth.

—¡¿Tensionados sexuales?.— Jake cruzó su brazos sobre el pecho.

—¡Nosotros no estamos tensionados! — Jasper miró a Seth con amenaza.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Tenemos mucho sexo!

Alice siempre tan … explicita.

Tanto Seth como Bella se echaron a reír ante la ocurrencia de Alice, quien luego de percatarse como sonaba la oración negó con la cabeza intentando arreglar las cosas.

—¡No es como lo que parece!

—¡Jajajaja! ¿No? Que raro…ya me preguntaba yo que papel tenía cada uno en sus trios.

—¡Yo nunca estaría con Alice! ¡Es una amiga!¡Y mucho menos con Jasper! ¡Está feísimo! — dijo Jake

—Ay sí….y tú estarás muy bonito, cara de mandril.

Ahora sí, todos estallaron en carcajadas a la vez, mientras que Jake le propinaba un puñetazo amistoso a Jasper en el brazo. Pero en medio de las risas una canción acaparó la atención de todos.

"Cause you're hot and you're cold, you're yes then you're no…"

—¡Es el tono del celular de Bella!

Todos miraron automáticamente al bolso de Bella, quien se quedó mirando a Alice.

—¡Ni lo pienses!

Pero era demasiado tarde, pues la chica se lanzó riendo a carcajadas sobre la bolsa y sacó el celular antes de que Bella fuera capaz de tomarlo.

—¡Apuesto a que ha sido uno de los bombones que conoció hoy! ¡No si cuando se levantó ya sabía yo que andabas en llamas Bella!

—¡Dame ese teléfono duende!

Pero Alice ignoró olímpicamente a su amiga, y escondiéndose detrás de Seth leyó el mensaje. Y entonces dejó escapar una exclamación de incredulidad.

—¡No puede ser!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es?

Entonces las carcajadas reemplazaron el grito incrédulo de Alice quien dio un brinco de alegría.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ah, Bella ya tiene cita para esta noche!

Bella, Jacob, Seth y Jasper.

—¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?

—¡Ajá! Escuchen lo que dice el mensaje: Sí quieres saber donde estará tu niño malcriado, visita Nolan Street # 526 cerca High Weiss, llega antes de que termine la diversión ¡Noche de Fiesta!. ¡Y Esperen! Al final del mensaje viene el nombre de quien lo envió…¡James O´Dean!

Ahora sí, Bella creyó que se iba a ir de bruces desmayada. Era la única que había entendido lo del "niño malcriado" que sin duda se refería Edward, debería estar preocupada por las miradas sorprendidas de todos; sin embargo lo único en lo que pudo concentrarse fue en lo que sea que Edward fuera a hacer esa noche.

Ya se avecinaban los problemas ¡Y tenía menos de 24 horas en su puesto! Sin dudarlo, Edward Cullen iba a ser más que un problema.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

—¡Joder! ¡Todas están guapas!— exclamó James mientras le daba un codazo de emoción a Edward, quien examinó de la cabeza a los pies a cada una de las mujeres que se cruzaron en su camino antes de llegar a la mesa que tenían apartada para pasar la noche.

—Tengo que admitir que todas están muy bien.

—Te digo, las fiestas en este lugar son fantásticas.

—¿Cómo es que no me habías invitado antes?— le preguntó el de ojos verdes mientras tomaba asiento; de lejos escuchó como unas mujeres rieron a carcajadas de manera exagerada. James apuntó con un gesto de la cabeza al grupo de mujeres que los observaban sin disimular ni un poco su interés.

—Por eso no te había invitado…a donde quiera que vayamos todas las mujeres quieren arrojarse sobre ti.

El inglés sonrió con arrogancia y observó con una sonrisa coqueta a las muchachas quienes emocionadas le dedicaban miradas furtivas y sonrisas coquetas. Sus vestidos eran de varios colores que Edward no se molestó en analizar, lo único que fue capaz de observar fue la piel que los vestidos dejaban al descubierto…mucha piel. Le gustó una morena de cabello ondulado y piernas largas y torneadas. Llevaba un vestido sencillo, y cada vez que daba un paso la falda de éste bailoteaba dejando ver de vez en cuando la ropa interior de la muchacha.

—La morena es linda.— le dijo a James quien estaba ocupado en una silenciosa conversación con una rubia que le tiraba besos a la distancia.— ¡Oye! ¡Esa rubia la he visto antes!

El blondo se volteó con una maliciosa sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

—Es la de las tetas plásticas, la recepcionista de High Weiss.

—¿En serio?

—¡Bueno! ¿Pues que no te molestas en verle la cara al menos? Digo, yo se que tiene buena delantera…pero hay que verle la cara también.

Edward soltó una carcajada, y tomó una de las copas que le ofrecía uno de los meseros que andaban de aquí para allá esquivando a los invitados, repartiendo bocadillos o bebidas. Dio un sorbo a la copa y degustó el inconfundible sabor de la cerveza, no era su bebida favorita, pero sin duda servía para pasar el rato en lo que conseguía algo mejor.

—Bueno, la bebida suele ser un asco. Pero luego tienes oportunidad de pedir algo mejor en la barra.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta, pero no esperarás que me mueva de aquí.

—¿Y por qué no? Yo estoy planeando cruzar todo el lugar para llegar con la recepcionista. Me está echando unas miradas ardientes que terminan siendo tentadoras.

—Pues ve con ella.

James estuvo apunto de levantarse, antes de ver la expresión de fingida inocencia reflejada en el rostro de Edward, quien por entonces se había tomado de un trago la copa de cerveza y fingía estudiar el lugar con despreocupación. Pero como James lo conocía bien, podía jurar que no lo alentaba a irse por simple compañerismo…

—¿Quieres que me vaya para quedarte a solas con tu niñera?— el broncíneo lo miró encogiéndose

—Vete James, será mejor que aceptes la derrota. Esa fierecilla morenaza va a caer rendida ante mi encanto.

—¡Jajaja! ¿Seguro? A mí me parece que no Edward…Yo ya hice "Click" con ella y creo que tú no tienes oportunidad. Te puedo jurar que no se acostará contigo porque sabe que eres un maldito mujeriego y aparte de todo es tu niñera, es su trabajo mantenerte alejado de los problemas y no entretenido en la cama. Esa tarea la va a tener conmigo.

—¿Ya hicieron "Click"?— el británico se echó a reír con galantería, y tal como esperaba, más de una mujer volteó a verlo con el deseo grabado en la mirada.

—No creo que a la morena le interesen los niños bonitos como tú. Ella debe querer algo salvaje, peligroso…como yo.

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Estás pero si bien loco! ¿Salvaje? ¿Peligroso? ¡Jajajaja! Por dios hasta Laurent tiene más salvajismo que tú.

— Si claro, ese idiota va a tener más peligro que yo. Las mujeres le tienen miedo porque se la vive gritando y siendo agresivo con los paparazzi.

—A ti también te tienen miedo, tienes cara de loco.

—Y a ti no te tienen miedo porque tienes cara de afeminado.

—...Afeminado…— se echó a reír y se reclinó en la silla, dirigiendo una mirada furtiva donde la morena del vestido corto estaba bailando con sus amigas. Las chica no había apartado la mirada desde que él había llegado a la fiesta.— Y sin embargo así les gusto, mira a la morena que está bailando por allá. La tengo besando el suelo.

Su compañero echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro, y luego se volvió con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Que pagado eres, no cabe duda. El dinero te ha lavado el cerebro.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Guapo, talentoso y deseable. ¿Quién no me iba a querer?

—No mames, cada día te pones más insoportable. ¡Cuidado con el techo no te vayas a dar un golpe!

—Jajajaja no lo creo.

—Vale, iré a ver a la rubia de las tetas falsas. Te daré ventaja con la morenaza de tu niñera, de todos modos sé que al final me la voy a quedar yo.

—¿Sí? ¡Ya lo veremos! Cuando vuelvas, la vas a encontrar comiéndome a besos.

James se puso de pie y chocó un puño con Edward.

—Ver para creer niño bonito…

Y se alejó de allí contento de saber exactamente como conquistar a Bella. A la señorita Swan no le gustaba sentirse presionada, prefería llevar las cosas tranquilas. Atravesó la pista de baile apenas conteniendo la risa. ¡Pobre Edward! ¡Se iba a dar de frente contra una pared de aluminio! El muy idiota de seguro intentaría seducir a la castaña al primer instante, y ella simple y sencillamente lo ignoraría. Entonces él llegaría a salvar la noche. ¡No podía esperar para ver la expresión del británico cuando se llevara a la morena!

—¡Alice! ¡Ya deja de golpear la estúpida puerta! ¡Ya voy a salir!

Exclamó con furia la chica, quien se acomodó el vestido y se terminó de ajustar las zapatillas. Se miró en el espejo, dándose el visto bueno para asistir a una fiesta. A la que por cierto había sido invitada vía celular, y quien sabe si la dejarían entrar. ¿Y si era una broma? Aún así se reflejó en el espejo. Se había maquillado con especial cuidado, el vestido de color blanco era corto y ceñido al cuerpo. Dejaba ver mucha piel pero sin rayar en el aspecto de una mujerzuela, y los stilletos negros que llevaba eran sencillamente preciosos. Escogió pocos accesorios; un reloj sencillo de color negro, indispensable porque Bella jamás salía sin un reloj en la muñeca, un collar precioso de oro blanco cuyo dije brillaba suavemente ante la luz y por último unos discretos pendientes que apenas lograban notarse debido a que el cabello le caía en una cascada sobre la espalda, y además varios mechones le enmarcaban el rostro dándole un aspecto, según Bella, discreto y elegante. Tomó su pequeño bolso, donde había acomodado el brillo labial, su celular y algo de dinero. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encontró con una Alice que exclamó admirada.

—¡Estás preciosa!

Bella sonrió y dio una vuelta para que su amiga observara el resultado final. Alice levantó el pulgar complacida y entonces ella misma apuntó a su vestimenta.

—¿Y yo como me veo?

Llevaba una minifalda de color negro, medias a juego y unas botas de color negro que delineaban el contorno de sus bien torneadas piernas. Su espectacular blusa de satén morado resaltaba con facilidad; el escote era atrevido pero cubría lo que tenía que cubrir. Aderezaba su aspecto con un collar sencillo y unos preciosos pendientes de plata.

—¡Perfecta! ¡Como una modelo!

Alice esbozó una sonrisa coqueta y le guiñó el ojo.

—¿De eso trabajo no? ¡Algo tenía que aprender!

Bella se echó a reír y ambas se tomaron de las manos, ligeramente nerviosas por el séquito de hombres que las esperaban en la sala. Después de veinte minutos de haber discutido, intentado calmar a Jasper y convencer a los chicos de que iban a estar bien en la fiesta, habían accedido a dejarlas ir; con la sola condición de que fueran ellos los que las llevaran y trajeran, pues no querían que sus amigas estuvieran en peligro bajo ninguna circunstancia. También sus amigos habían escuchado un rápido resumen acerca del cambio de puesto de Bella. Los chicos habían pegado el grito en el cielo indignados por que ella se convirtiera en niñera de un "mujeriego libertino" mientras que Alice había vuelto a danzar el baile de la victoria, contenta de la buena suerte de su mejor amiga.

Cuando las muchachas llegaron la final de la escalera se miraron dándose ánimo y entraron en la sala, donde los chicos se habían sentado a jugar a las cartas.

El primero que levantó la vista fue Jacob, quien abrió la boca sorprendido y le dio un codazo a Seth que de inmediato protestó lanzándole una mirada de irritación, y tras darse cuenta que Jacob no lo miraba a él dirigió su vista al punto donde su amigo tenía la mirada perdida.

—Oh dios… — dijo Seth

Jasper miró a Seth con una expresión de irritación.

—No me jodas ¿Ganaste de nuevo?

Pero al no recibir respuesta inmediata, volvió la cabeza y dejó escapar una exclamación al observar a las dos bellezas que estaban paradas detrás de él.

—¡¿Chicas? — preguntó Jake mientras miraba a Bella de arriba abajo. Ella se sonrojó de inmediato y se encogió de hombros con delicadeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Nos vemos mal?

—¿Verse mal? ¿Qué estás diciendo? — Seth exclamó mientras se ponía de pie y las observaba complacido. — Están preciosas…

—¡Bella! ¡Te ves genial! ¡Y Alice hasta podría creerse que eres una mujer! — se burló Jasper.

La pelinegra no perdió oportunidad para lanzarle su bolso al muchacho; quien riendo a carcajadas lo atrapó y se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Lo siento, estás hermosa.

Ahora sí, Alice esbozó una sonrisa de arrogancia y se dio media vuelta para que pudieran observar con lujo de detalles lo que llevaba puesto.

—Se ven hermosas las dos…y no dudo que esta noche un montón de perros en celo las vayan a seguir. — murmuró Jacob

Las chicas se echaron a reír y Bella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Seguirnos a nosotras? No lo creo…

Aún así Jasper se acercó a Bella y le entregó un artefacto que la muchacha no reconoció al principio, su amigo le dio otro a Alice y luego sacó uno propio del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Son walkie talkies, o como sea que se pronuncien.

—¿Y para que queremos uno? ¡Tenemos celulares último modelo! — dijo Bella

—Ya lo sé…pero a veces el celular no tiene señal. Y por este aparato pueden llamarnos si tienen algún problema. ¿Okey?

—Sí claro…¿Y tienen alcance hasta la casa? — dijo Bella con sarcasmo

—No. Su cobertura es de cuatro kilómetros, y nosotros estaremos en un pub de mala fama cercano a la casa esa donde será la fiesta.

—¡Ya no somos niñas! — exclamó Alice

—¡¿Y crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta? ¡Con esos pedazos de tela que llevan encima lo último que se le viene a la mente a un hombre es lo niñas que se miran! — se indignó Jacob

—Si no fueran amigas mías, me las ligaba. Se miran comestibles. — dijo Seth seductoramente con su sonrisa picara

—Ya saben…cualquier cosa nosotros las ayudaremos.

—Jazz, gracias, aunque son unos paranoicos.

—Ya lo sabemos, pero de todos modos aunque esté un borracho tuerto coqueteándoles; ustedes nos avisan queremos hacer desmadre en una fiesta de ricachones. — dijo Jacob

—Siempre y cuando no me peguen en la cara porque de eso vivo… — decía Seth

Todos se echaron a reír, y salieron de la casa con rumbo a la dirección que James le había dado a Bella

"Anda acércate" pensó Edward mientras vaciaba de un trago la tercera copa de cerveza de mala calidad.  
>La morena que meneaba las caderas con maestría se negaba a complacerlo de manera inmediata y por el contrario seguía bailando con sus amigas, dedicándole miradas ardientes que ya habían llamado la atención de varias personas que solo esperaban el momento en que los dos se reunieran.<p>

El cobrizo se acomodó en su asiento y sacó su celular, dispuesto a fingir lo mucho que la morenaza lo estaba aburriendo con su tardanza.

Regularmente esa táctica funcionaba de maravilla con las mujeres, pues en menos de cinco minutos las tenía por un lado apartándole el celular de las manos y reclamando su atención con una mirada coqueta y una sonrisa que dejaba muy pocas cosas a la imaginación.

Y tal como lo predijo, unas gentiles manos tocaron el interior de su brazo con delicadeza…

Él alzó la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa perfecta, la morena se le quedó observando un momento, antes de tomar asiento a su lado.

No había esperado a que la invitara a sentarse; por lo regular aquellas que llegaban de manera tan decidida terminaban en acostón de medianoche y olvidadas por la mañana.

Lo cual…era justo lo que estaba buscando.

—Preciosa, estaba observándote desde que entré en la fiesta.

La chica pestañeó con coquetería y le acarició suavemente el antebrazo que tenía aferrado entre sus manos. El contacto le agradó por más superficial e insignificante que le resultara por la mañana; en ese momento era un gesto agradable y provocativo.

—¿En serio?

Ah, era una de esas. Las llamadas "Te coqueteo toda la noche y luego finjo que no te estaba mirando"

Típico.

Aún así, pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la muchacha y la atrajo suavemente hacia él, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a escasos centímetros.

—No me digas que no te diste cuenta.

Se acercó peligrosamente al lóbulo de la oreja de la morena y lo acarició con los labios, fue un gesto que duró apenas escasos segundos y aún así sintió a la muchacha repegarse contra él, con algo de exageración tenía que reconocer.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre preciosa?

La chica aprovechó el momento para meter sus "traviesas" manos dentro de la camisa de Edward, quien sonrió entre complacido y asqueado por la rapidez de la mujer.

—Me llamo Stacie.

Genial, nombre de muñeca. ¿También tendría actitud de Barbie?

Se preguntó Edward mientras aprovechaba para tocar con suavidad la delicada piel del cuello de la morena. Sería mejor acabar con el asunto de una buena vez por todas, aprovechar unas horas de diversión y luego olvidarse de que la había conocido.

—Stacie, que lindo nombre. ¿Y tú sabes como me llamo?

La chica rió tontamente y le dibujó el contorno de los labios con un dedo.

—No sé quieren eres, lo único que realmente sé es que eres guapísimo y me hechizaste desde el primer momento en que entraste en la fiesta.

Antes de que el británico pudiera replicar, una voz se le adelantó.

—Pues tú no sabrás como se llama, pero yo sí. Y creo que te estás propasando.

Ambos volvieron la cabeza para contemplar a la dueña de aquella voz.

Edward se quedó sin palabras.

Frente a él estaba la mujer más hermosa y sensual que hubiese visto en mucho tiempo. El corto vestido color blanco dejaba ver unas preciosas piernas torneadas y definidas con unas zapatillas que se convirtieron desde ese día en su debilidad…unos preciosos stilletos negros. El cabello color castaño le caía en una cascada lacia, ordenada y brillante que destacaba las finas facciones de su rostro. Sus preciosos ojos color chocolate, y carnosos labios color rojo casi le gritaban por ser besados…

Ese rostro le era familiar, y todavía más esa mirada de profunda irritación que la recién llegada le dedicaba con tanta intensidad. Hum…¿Era apasionada? Sin duda esa ferviente llama de rabia que brillaba en aquellos misteriosos ojos chocolates significaba algo. Entonces, luego de salir de su estado de babeo inicial reconoció aquellas facciones…

Oh, oh. Señorita Swan a bordo.

Podía darse por muerto.

¿Es que jamás había visto a una mujer con vestido y stilletos? ¿Y por qué esa sonrisa incrédula y brillo de sorpresa en los ojos? ¿No creía que fuera la misma Isabella que horas atrás le había derramado el café encima?

Bella sintió una oleada de furia que le sacudió con fuerza las entrañas. Pues sí, esa misma Isabella era la que se lo iba a llevar de la fiesta con todo y regaño incluido. ¿A qué clase de fiestas asquerosas acudían los famosos? ¡Qué asco! Le había bastado unos segundos para darse cuenta de la clase de mujerzuelas que se arrastraban de aquí para allá intentado llamar la atención de los famosos, quienes ni tardos ni perezosos se lanzaban sobre ellas como si fueran chuletas andantes. ¡Qué rabia! ¿Es qué esas chicas no se tenían ni un mínimo de estima? ¿Harían lo que fuera por quince minutos de fama? En ese momento no tuvo tiempo para sentir lástima por las chicas, justo ahora estaba fúrica por la presencia de cierta morena entre los brazos de cierto hombre de pelo alborotado.

La morena descarada estaba sumergida entre los brazos del actor.

De SU actor. del chico que ELLA tendría que alejar de las malas compañías.

—Oye niña. ¿No crees que te estás pasando un poquito?

La chica abrió los ojos como platos y se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta de par en par.

Ush. ¿Cuántos años tendría esa idiota? ¡Casi podía jurar que no llegaba aún a los dieciocho años ¡Menudo problema en que se iba a meter ese imbécil de Cullen si se la llevaba a la cama! Así que sin esperar contestación, la tomó de un brazo y la apartó sin ninguna clase de delicadeza.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Diecisiete? ¡Largo de aquí antes de que me encargue de que pases la noche en una correccional de menores!

La muchachita abrió los ojos de par en par y se escabulló entre la multitud que los observaba atentamente.

Cuando Bella fijó sus ojos chocolate en Edward, éste la miraba complacido, con una sugerente sonrisa en el rostro.

—Wow, nunca antes se habían peleado por mí.

—¿Pelearme por ti? ¿Estás demente? Ni que fueras tan importante…

Él se encogió de hombros, sin borrar esa molesta sonrisa que tanto fastidiaba a Bella. Había algo falso en ese gesto que solo la irritaba.

—¿Vienes tú sola?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Y se volteó, dispuesta a presentarle a Alice. Pero a la muchacha no la miró por ningún lado…y maldiciendo la naturaleza inquieta de su amiga se volteó para encarar a Edward quien la miraba con una ceja cobriza alzada.

—¿Inventaste a alguien que te acompañara?

—No. Cierra ya la boca, mi amiga debe estar aquí, en algún lado.

—Claro…¿Por qué no te sientas un rato mientras la esperamos?

Bella observó la silla con cautela, antes de tomar asiento.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Pero antes de que ella dijera "No" un mesero estaba poniéndole casi bajo las narices una burbujeante copa de cerveza. Ella la agarró por pura cortesía y luego la puso sobre la mesa.

—No me hagas esto más complicado. Vamónos…

—¿Tan rápido? ¡Qué directa! Por lo regular las chicas coquetean conmigo antes de invitarme a dormir con ellas.

Bella le dio un golpecito impaciente a la copa de cerveza.

—Ya me di cuenta. Estabas apunto de acostarte con una niña…¿Qué no tienes la inteligencia de conocer a las mujeres que te llevas a la cama?

—No. Por lo regular no hablo mucho cuando estoy concentrado en otra cosa…

—¿Ah, sí? Ya sabía yo que los hombres no pueden hacer dos cosas a la vez.

—Te sorprendería el número de cosas que yo puedo hacer a la vez.

Captando el trasfondo pervertido de la frase, la castaña sintió que se le subían los colores.

—¿En serio? Que bueno que no me interesa saber nada de eso…Ahora, me imagino que ya sabrás para que estoy aquí.

El britanico vació de un trago el contenido de su copa de cerveza y la contempló con los labios curvados en una sexy mueca de enfado.

—Evidentemente no viniste porque hayas deseado pasar un buen rato conmigo.

—Es la frase más inteligente que has dicho desde que nos conocemos. Me agrada, quiere decir que hay un cerebro detrás de tu fachada de Divo.

—¿Divo?

Dejó escapar una carcajada, que sólo irritó aún más a Bella.

—Te lo digo, no tienes ninguna clase de "tacto" para decir las cosas.

—¿De verdad? ¡No me interesa!

La chica volvió la cabeza con nerviosismo, buscando a Alice entre la multitud. Pero la modelo no estaba por ningún lado ¿Dónde se había metido?

—¿Nerviosa?

Volvió a fijar sus ojos chocolates sobre Edward, que aprovechando la distracción de la castaña se había acercado más a ella. Negándose a retroceder, decidió no darle importancia al gesto y siguió hablando como si no estuvieran a escasos centímetros. ¿Qué tan ancha era la maldita mesita en la que estaban?

—No. Ahora; ya conoces mi trabajo y este lugar definitivamente sólo dañará más tu reputación.

—No me interesa en absoluto…

—Pues a mí si, me van a pagar por mantener tu imagen de ángel. Ayúdame un poco y acompáñame a la salida.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por favor?

—Jajajaja no lo haré ni aunque me lo pidas de rodillas. Me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo aquí.

—¿No? Llamaré al Sr. Birmeg ahora mismo, ya veremos si no viene a sacarte de las orejas…

—Pobrecita, necesita ayuda de papi Tom para hacerse cargo del rebelde de Edward.

—Jodete.

—Tienes carácter, eso me gusta.

Sin previo aviso le tomó el brazo con fuerza y la sepultó entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué…

Más de un invitado se volvió para contemplarlos con atención.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres divertirte conmigo? Nos la pasaríamos muy bien…sé que hay una sensualidad escondida detrás de esa apariencia tan fría.

El murmullo oscuro y sugerente que jugueteó cerca de su oreja hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda…y sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo guiada más por sus instintos, levantó su mano derecha la cual tomó impulso en el aire y se impactó firmemente contra la mejilla izquierda de Edward.

Acababa de propinarle una bofetada.

¿Por qué demonios había hecho tal cosa?


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

Aún podía sentir la piel de la palma arderle después del fuerte contacto contra la piel del broncíneo. Quien no se había inmutado ante el gesto y simplemente la miraba con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa. Y para empeorar la situación, unas fuertes carcajadas rompieron el incómodo silencio que se había formado en todo el lugar…

—¡Jajajajaja!

De entre la multitud salió James, riendo a carcajadas y aplaudiendo con entusiasmo. Miraba la escena con lágrimas en los ojos, y aparentemente le iba a tomar un buen rato controlarse. Para entonces Bella sintió que Edward la agarraba con fuerza del brazo; no le había hecho daño pero si seguía apretando la zona lo más probable es que le dejara la marca de su mano grabada en la piel.

Y eso era lo que menos deseaba…

_"Sé que hay una sensualidad escondida detrás de esa apariencia tan fría"_

Esas palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza con demasiada insistencia. ¿Por qué le había perturbado tanto que precisamente hubiera sido él quien dijera tal cosa? Por unos segundos se había sentido vulnerable ante ese hombre. Y la sensación no le había gustado para nada…¿No?

Así que dispuesta a marcar las distancias entre ellos se puso de pie soltándose de un tirón de la mano que la mantenía tomada del brazo. El contacto de los dedos de Edward sobre su piel era una sensación confusa, muy incómoda y de alguna manera casi inexplicable resultaba agradable. ¿Agradable? Sacudió la cabeza y reemplazó agradable por repulsivo, intentado convencerse de que esa incomodidad que había experimentado entre sus brazos no había sido algo que agradable…para nada…de ningún modo.

—¡James!

El increíble tono de alivio que sonó en su voz, la tomó por sorpresa incluso a ella. Pero al parecer a James no le molestó en absoluto, pues esbozó una sonrisa encantadora.

—¡Bella! ¿Qué te ha hecho Eddie para que lo golpees?

Se escucharon varias carcajadas de fondo y sintió que Edward se ponía de pie justo detrás de ella.

—¡Tendrás que preguntárselo a él! —exclamó la Bella con furia, ignorando el arrebato de timidez que sintió cuando el cobrizo le respiró muy cerca de la nuca.

—Sólo fui amable con ella y mira como me pagó. Con un bofetón.

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Si no me equivoco es la primera dama que te golpea amigo mío!

La sensual risita que escuchó a sus espaldas, hizo que a Bella le faltara el aire. ¡Maldito calor!

—¿Dama? No me parece que la señorita Swan sea una damisela en apuros, ella es de armas tomar.

De nuevo. Ese maldito trasfondo pícaro en su frase.

—Me imagino. Pero bueno ¿Bella te parece si te salvo de éste gran idiota?

La chica abrió sus ojos achocolatados de par en par.

—¿Salvarme? ¡No, gracias!

Evidentemente esa era la última respuesta que James se esperaba, pues le dedicó una mirada de confusión.

—¿No? ¿Prefieres ser acosada por este zoquete?

—¿Tú crees que me gusta? No se si recuerdes mi trabajo…pero no necesito ser yo la salvada.

—Oh vamos, ya lo viste es un maleducado.

—¿Yo? ¿Enserio?

—¡Paren ya! ¡Actúan como niños! Estamos haciendo un circo.

Tanto James como Edward se fijaron en la creciente multitud de personas que había formado un círculo de chismosos alrededor de ellos.

—Edward ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme por favor?

Él broncíneo la miró y luego contempló a James. Quien le dedicaba una extraña mirada de advertencia…

—Sí, vámonos.

A Bella le sorprendió la facilidad con la que Edward accedió. ¿Por qué tan brusco cambio de actitud?

Pobre, pobre James.

Había intentado jugar sucio y no le había salido. ¡Ah, la señorita Swan tenía mucho más que ofrecer! Sin duda, como le había dicho James la pequeña morena tenía personalidad. Haber rechazado a James lo dejaba más que claro. Y la bofetada que le había propinado era una muestra clara del carácter de aquella mujer. Aunque se negó a admitirlo aún podía sentir la pequeña palma grabada en la mejilla, ardiendo por sí sola. ¡Pegaba fuerte incluso para tratarse de una mujer! ¡Y vaya que le habían dado bofetadas a lo largo de su vida! Ésta se destacaba.

—No te detengas.

Dijo mientras lo guiaba esquivando a la multitud de curiosos que se había reunido a su alrededor, con un seco "Nos vemos luego James" se despidió de él y entonces, a toda velocidad y caminando con extrema agilidad sobre los stilletos negros lo condujo hasta la salida de la casa.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido Alice?

Aunque sonaba más para sí misma que para él, Edward se encogió de hombros.

—¿Segura que venía alguien acompañándote?

Error.

Una de las muchas cosas que tendría que aprender para llevarse bien con ¿Bella la había llamado James? … era cuestionar lo que decía. De inmediato ese bonito par de ojos chocolates se fijaron en él.

—¡No necesito inventarme amigas imaginarias para venir por ti a una fiesta!

Si tan solo pudiera canalizar esos gritos para otro momento, estaría encantado de escucharla. Pero lejos de sentirse excitado por el gesto, la marea de paparazzis que los fotografiaron en medio de la réplica tuvo un efecto contrario con sus sentimientos.

—¿Y qué no trajiste el celular para hablarle? — le preguntó con brusquedad. Ella ignorando olímpicamente su tono, le dedicó una mirada de irritación.

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no lo usas? — le preguntó con creciente impaciencia mientras la tomaba de la mano y bajaban con rapidez los escalones que conducían a la puerta de la fiesta.

Bella por poco y se dobla un pie, pero a pesar de sus reclamos; Edward no se detuvo hasta llegar a un Bentley último modelo que estaba estacionado a varios metros del lugar. Durante todo el recorrido, los había perseguido una maraña de paparazzis que parecían obsesionados sacando fotos.

—Mierda ¿Siempre es así?

El chico le dedicó una fugaz mirada antes de sacar un juego de llaves de su bolsillo.

—No tienes ni idea. Esto no es nada.

—¿Cómo?

Edward abrió la puerta del lujoso auto y señaló el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

Edward rodó los ojos con impaciencia.

—Pues que entres en el auto.

—¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Yo no vine contigo! — otra marea de flashes se les vino encima.

—Deberías entrar, porque si seguimos discutiendo frente a éstos idiotas lo más probable es que mañana seamos la portada de algún tabloide. Y ¿Adivina? A Tom no le va a gustar nada…

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, sin decir una sola palabra Bella entró en el auto.

Segundos después él la siguió, acomodándose en el asiento del conductor. Puso el auto en marcha y se alejó de allí a toda velocidad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

El lujoso Bentley dobló en una esquina y tomó uno de las avenidas más concurridas de la ciudad.  
>La chica de los imponentes ojos chocolate, jugueteaba con su celular tecleando varios números a la vez, casi desesperada por entablar comunicación con algún conocido.<p>

A Edward le dieron ganas de echarse a reír. La curiosa expresión de creciente tensión mal disimulada en el rostro de la chica era todo un espectáculo. Ciertamente, ella misma era un pequeño centro de entretenimiento.

—¿Sigues sin poder hablar con tus amigos?

Ella se sobresaltó un poco y luego le dedicó una mirada inexpresiva.

—No pasa nada, esta cosa no tiene señal.

Apuntó vagamente al teléfono celular, antes de volver a concentrarse en el teclado del mismo mientras presionaba botones a una velocidad impresionante. O realmente estaba muy nerviosa o era una de esas maniáticas tecnológicas. Mientras estaban esperando a que las luces del semáforo cambiaran, Edward no pudo contener una fugaz mirada de curiosidad hacia el asiento del copiloto. Por alguna extraña razón, la chica se había quedado muy quieta en el asiento y rebuscaba con nerviosismo en su bolso.

¿Pues qué demonios creía que él le iba a hacer? ¿Secuestrarla? ¿Seducirla? ¿Someterla? Um…interesante selección de palabras.

—¿Me puedes decir de una vez que tienes? No es como si fuera a secuestrarte o algo así. La idea es tentadora pero…

—Por supuesto que no estoy pensando en que me secuestraste. No soy tan paranoica ¿Sabes?

Las luces del semáforo cambiaron y el ingles puso el auto en marcha.

—¿Y qué pasa si de verdad te estoy secuestrando?

—Por favor, esa maraña de paparazzis nos tomaron fotos al salir, mis amigos irán a rescatarme si no llego en menos de dos horas a la casa.

—Hay muchas cosas que se pueden hacer en dos horas…

Ésta vez sintió la abrasadora mirada de la chica quemarle la piel. Era una sensación interesante.

—Si me pones una mano encima, te aseguro que no me voy a limitar a darte una simple bofetada.

—¿Simple bofetada? ¡Madre mía! ¡Si me dejaste la marca de tu pequeña manita en la mejilla, corazón! Me atrevería a decir que me dejaste una cicatriz.

—Sí claro, serás el próximo Harry Potter. Pero cariño, creéme eso no es nada comparado con lo que soy capaz de hacer.

No pudo evitarlo y soltó una ruidosa carcajada. ¡Tan segura de sí misma! Bella no estaba consciente de sus puntos débiles, daba fuertes bofetadas, pero eso no era suficiente para protegerse de todo el mundo. ¿No? Ni tampoco para protegerse de él.

—No dudo de tus capacidades. Estoy seguro que eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas, tanto buenas…como malas.

El tono seductor y oscuro con el cual dijo las palabras había salido sin planearlo, pero observó entre sorprendido y encantado la reacción de Bella cuyas mejillas pálidas se tornaron de un precioso color carmín. Ella le dedicó una mirada de furia y luego levantó un poco la barbilla con un dejo de impaciencia.

—Sinceramente eso entra en el top ten de cosas que no te importan de mí. Por cierto, quiero que me dejes en cerca de High Weiss. De allí podré telefonear directamente a mis amigos e irán a buscarme.

Pues era una verdadera lástima que esos planes no encajaran con los del ingles quien tenía ideas muy distintas.

—Lo siento Bella, pero yo no puedo dejarte en High Weiss.

—Señorita Swan por favor. ¿Y a qué te refieres con que no puedes dejarme en High Weiss?

—¿Señorita Swan?

Preguntó el ingles alzando con incredulidad una ceja.

—Sí; soy tu niñera no tu mejor amiga. Así que evita tutearme, ahora no me cambies el tema y explícame lo de High Weiss.

—Perdóname Bella, ¡Ups! Señorita Swan. No la puedo llevar a a las empresas High Weiss porque en estos momentos voy a mi casa.

—Está bien, entonces bájame en una parada de autobuses.

—No hay ninguna cerca.

—Sólo te estoy pidiendo que te desvíes unas cuadras.

—Pero señorita Swan, si me desvío voy a llegar tarde a casa. ¿Ya miró la hora? Son las 11:42 p.m.

—¡Por favor! ¿Qué te cuesta dejarme en una parada de autobuses?

—Ya no pasará ninguno a esta hora.

—¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Qué me quede a dormir en tu casa?

Y fue entonces cuando una auténtica sonrisa de goce se le dibujó en los labios, sin quererlo y sin haberlo planeado. Tan espontánea como las picantes respuestas de esa mujer. Había sido uno de esos momentos en los que dices las cosas y de inmediato entiendes el significado de la situación.

Ese había sido su plan desde que ella entró en el Bentley. Quizá incluso desde que había llegado a la fiesta…

—Estás bromeando.

—¿Yo? No lo creo señorita, la verdad es que usted tiene que ponerme el ejemplo, como su "protegido" estará usted de acuerdo que llegue temprano.

—No te he fijado ninguna clase de toque de queda.

—¿Entonces puedo salir a divertirme hasta altas horas de la madrugada?

—¡No!

—Pero no tengo un toque de queda…

¿Y qué el propósito de ese hombre iba a ser desquiciarla?

_"A partir de hoy vas a ser su enemigo número uno"_ recordó las palabras de Tom, y eso la ayudó a mantener su carácter bajo control.

_"Respira Bella"_ se dijo así misma mientras aspiraba una bocanada de aire _"Tranquilízate, la clave del éxito es mantener la cabeza fría"_

—Está bien. A partir de hoy tendrás toque de queda, como máximo tendrás que estar en tu casa antes de las doce de la noche. ¿Escuchaste? Y si me llego a enterar que no respetas esta regla, no voy a tener nada de piedad contigo. Ni un poquito…

—Bien, me parece que estamos en sintonía; entonces comprenderá porque no puedo llevarla a su casa.

—Oh, por supuesto que entiendo.

Y sin duda esa era la última respuesta que él se esperaba. Le dedicó una fugaz mirada de asombro antes de fijarse de nuevo en el camino.

—¿Estás segura?

—En tu casa hay más de una habitación ¿No? Tu duermes en una y yo en otra.

—Están ocupadas.

¡Menudo descarado el hombre ese! ¡Ni siquiera había pensado la respuesta!

—¿Sí?

Bueno, pues le iba a seguir el jueguito sólo un poco. Para que aprendiera la lección.

—Tendremos que compartir la misma habitación.

—No me digas…

De inmediato compuso su acento sarcástico y esbozó una fingida sonrisa de dulzura, aprendida directamente de Alice.

—Es decir, está bien.

—Vaya, ya sabía yo que no podías hablar en serio cuando dijiste que no te gustaba. Ahora veo que has cambiado de opinión.

Bella se echó a reír, y asintió, imitando a la perfección los exagerados y _"provocativos"_ movimientos que las mujeres en la fiesta hacían para llamar la atención.

—¿Y cómo no iba a cambiar de opinión? Se trata de ti…sé lo mucho que vales.

La sonrisa de arrogancia que el ingles esbozó por poco y provocaba que Bella le diera una bofetada. Se contuvo, pues según sus planes una bofetada no estaba programa para esos momentos…

—Sí, la mayoría de las mujeres dicen eso.

—Es que no somos tontas cariño. Vemos en ti a un verdadero hombre: Rico, poderoso y sensual. ¿Qué más podríamos pedir?

Soltó una risita tonta, copiada directamente de los programas de televisión y luego le dedicó una mirada sensual que el actor respondió de inmediato.

—Dime…¿Tu casa queda muy lejos?

—No, en menos de cinco minutos estaremos allí.

Y sin decir más, pisó el acelerador a fondo. Bella se agarró como gato del asiento y dejó escapar una risita histérica, que Edward debió confundirla con una de satisfacción, pues aceleró aún más.

_"Este tío me va a matar…"_ se dijo Bella mientras intentaba componer una expresión de serenidad más o menos coherente. _"¿Siempre maneja así? ¡Es un peligro para la sociedad!"_ el corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho, y ante cada auto que les pasaba demasiado cerca ella dejaba escapar un débil gemido de terror.

—Oye…cariño.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías bajar un poco la velocidad?

—¿Por qué? Pensé que te gustaba ir rápido…

¿En qué sentido estaba hablando el muy maniático?

—Eh, no vida mía. Mira tu auto es precioso, y manejas…muy bien. Pero cariño no quisiera terminar como tortilla en el asfalto, en cualquier momento se puede atravesar un estúpido y matarnos.

El chico se echó a reír, y apartó el pie del acelerador.

—Como tú quieras.

Nunca le había creído a su abuela. Pero ahora que analizaba mejor el comportamiento de los hombres, no cabía la menor duda de que las sabias palabras de su abuela eran un conocimiento invaluable _"Dominar a los hombres es muy fácil, pues ellos solo piensan con la cabeza de abajo" _Menuda descripción, y nada menos que de su abuela. Aunque no le sorprendió, pues en vida la viejecita había sido muy directa con ella. Sonrió ligeramente al recordar esos tiempos…su abuela sin duda había sido una fuente de conocimiento inagotable. Gracias a eso quizá ahora sabía como dominar al idiota ese.

Hombres calientes, mujeres inteligentes. He allí la GRAN diferencia.


End file.
